The RJ Lupin House
by tlc1894
Summary: An orphaned metamorphagus girl, Ambrosia, has moved from muggle orphanage to muggle orphanage when she is finally found by the wizarding community. From there she is taken in at The R.J. Lupin House. Growing up in the House and attending Hogwarts she learns about herself and magic. With her friends by her side, she comes to take on the wizarding world and all that it entails.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

OK so this fanfic will be a little different. And I feel like it might take a few chapters for it to really pick up so hang in there with me. And please let me know what you think! I'm going to try and deal with some deeper issue and self-discovery and so any insight will be helpful.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The room was white. All white. White walls, white sheets, white pillows, white lights. It hurt her eyes to be open and take in a place so lacking in color. So she kept her eyes shut. It was better that way, because if she couldn't see then she wouldn't have to face the new adults that would tell her that once again, the family couldn't keep her. The adults that would tell her that 'it wasn't her fault' and 'no, she isn't a freak like the family said' but she didn't believe them. After five years of this routine, she had stopped believing all of those false words.

After a few moments of adjusting to the pristine, stiff cot that she lay in, trying to remember what had happened that had caused her to end up in this colorless room, she heard voices. Remaining as still as she could, she tried to hear what was being said.

" _Poor thing, been orphaned since she was two years old," it was a woman's voice. She could tell by the softer, kinder tone._

" _Do we know what her name is? Do we know anything about her?" Also a woman speaking, though the tone is kind it contains a business-like edge to it._

" _Nothing, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Her documents should be arriving soon though," the first voice answered._

" _How is it that the Ministry didn't collect her immediately after the incident, Potter?" A man joined, his deep voice sounded full of anger._

" _Because, Malfoy, as you know, the incident occurred in Eastern Europe where we have no jurisdiction," a fourth person-Potter?- joined the conversation, sounding tired and exhausted._

" _How is her recovery, Healer Bones?" the second woman spoke again._

" _She is recovering well from the crash. The muggles she was with have also survived but they refuse to speak on the girl or even desire to see her again," the first woman answered._

A door opens and there is another voice, murmuring to the group of adults. Then there are footsteps and more hushed whispers, catching the phrase 'finally her file has arrived!' spoken by the man who had addressed Potter.

Finally, she hears the door open and shut and then there is silence. After a moment or so, she decides to try and open her eyes again, maybe since other people had entered the room it will have more color now. Slowly, her eyes blink open. The white is still present and still blinding. But now there is a figure that stands in contrast to the whiteness. It is a man, standing beside her bed. His hair is a raven-black mess and he has a bit of stubble on his chin. His eyes are emerald and hidden behind glasses and just above the glasses hidden mostly by hair she detected a scar of some kind on his forehead. She wonders if he is to be her new family and then wonders how long he will be able to handle her before sending her back.

She tilts her head as she observes him and he does the same. Suddenly he lets out a small gasp and she knows that she has changed again. She can't control it but it just happens. It is one of the reasons why she has never been able to remain with a family for very long, that and her 'freak' accidents that she can never explain. Briefly she wonders what about her appearance changed this time. _Was it her eyes or hair?_ Those seem to be her most common changes.

The man says nothing about his gasp or her possible change and simply pulls out a stick and creates a chair. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise and wonder. _How is that possible? How did he create a chair?_ Her mind is whirring with these thoughts as the man sits and watches her fascination at his actions.

"Hello," he says finally. She recognizes the voice, it was the fourth voice that talked about a Ministry of some kind...Potter the other man had called him. "How are you?"

She shrugs in response. She doesn't know how attached she should become to this man so best wait to speak until she is more certain.

"Can you speak?" he asks in concern.

Her mouth twitches in a small smile but she doesn't let it form fully. No one had asked her that one before. Instead she just nods.

"But you don't want to speak right now?" he pushed. Again she nods. "Alright then. It might be better if you listen first anyway," he seems to be talking to himself with this statement as he averts his eyes and mess up his already messy hair with his hand. Looking back at her, he sighs. "I guess we should start from the beginning. My name is Harry Potter, and my team and I….we found you hurt after a car crash. We apologize for not finding you sooner, but the muggles kept changing your home and location that it was hard to track you down. We actually weren't even aware that we should be tracking you down until a year and a half ago, which I guess is when you finally entered the UK."

The man licks his lips and pauses as if waiting for a stream of questions to come forth. Her mind is filled with questions, what he is saying makes sense but it doesn't. _Why were they looking for her? What are muggles?_ Her thoughts are interrupted as the man, Harry Potter, begins speaking again. "Though, now that you are here I can understand why you were moved around so much. Being a metamorphmagus in the muggle world wouldn't be something they would easily adjust to. Don't worry, we've sent the obliviators out after all your previous homes and they don't remember your abilities," he pauses and chuckles at something and shakes his head. "But I'm getting ahead of myself, you probably don't even know what Obliviators or muggles or a metamorphmagus are, you're only seven after all. Ok, so, sweetheart, don't freak out about what I am going to say… well wait….can you...can you at least say something so that I know that you are following me? What is your name?"

The man looks at her hopefully, and she debates for a moment. The man isn't like all the other adults that she had come across, and it actually seems like he is about to give her some answers about what she is and why she does what she does. So after a few pauses, she responds, "Ambrosia, my name is Ambrosia. But you can call me Sia." Her voice is soft and quiet at the moment, but the words make the man break out into a smile and Sia can't help but smile a little in exchange. She likes it when others are happy.

"Ok, Sia, thank you. Now the truth is, you aren't like other people. You aren't normal and that is perfectly fine. I'm not normal either. See, I am a wizard and you are a witch."

She stares at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. _A witch!? How is that even possible?_ Her thoughts race but as they do she recalls the chair the main is sitting on and the stick that he used. She recalls her accidents in the past, how she just couldn't explain how the curtains caught on fire or being five and staring into the mirror and watching her appearance changing and not knowing how to stop it, becoming so angry that she broke the mirror and then quickly repaired it without touching the broken shards before her then foster family found out and punished her.

Her mouth closes slowly and she narrows her eyes slightly at Harry Potter as her seven-year-old mind comes to terms with this information. When she is satisfied that she is grasping at this knowledge well enough she nods so that the man can continue. "Yes, you are a witch. And not just any witch, a metamorphmagus witch. Now being a metamorphmagus is very rare, but it means that you are able to change your appearance at will. Which is why your eyes changed to green like mine when you first saw me," he explained. So it was her eyes that changed, she thought with detached interest. "My godson is a metamorphous and so was his mother, but I know of no one else, besides you now, that has the trait. As you get older you'll start being able to control the changes but since you're still young it happens without you trying or even knowing it sometimes," she nods a little at these words and is intrigued that he knows of others like her. _Maybe she could meet them?_ She thinks hopefully before turning her attention back to Harry Potter. "Now, you were born in…" he pauses and looks at a folder that Sia hadn't realized he was holding, and flips through a couple papers "well our best guess is Latvia because that is when your records start in the muggle system. And again, the guess is that you were two when you entered and the muggles have speculated that it is because your mother died. From there you have been changed homes and traveled across countries for the past five years. You've been to Romania, Belarus, Poland, France, Spain, Belgium and finally ended up here in Britain. It's interesting how your file has all of your muggle documented moves but not anything personal about you, like your name or even your parents names, we only know your actual age because we cast an age verification spell on you while you were on conscious….that is very strange that there aren't any records…"

The man's brows furrow and he seems to have forgotten that Sia is even present as he starts puzzling over the mystery of her file. Sia remains silent as she watches him, after a few moments he shakes himself his eyes focus back on her.

"Sorry about that, it is something that I am going to have my team look into," he assured her with a kind smile. "Now, I'm sure this is all a lot of information for you to take in. But allow me to tell one more thing. Today, the Healers are discharging you and you will be coming with me. I am going to take you to a house for orphaned young witches and wizards and there you are going to remain. Unless you get adopted, which is the only way we will allow a family to take you home, then you will remain at this house until you graduate from Hogwarts. You will be around other young witches and wizards who are without parents, you can make friends, learn your studies, be well attended for with a bed and food and all sorts of people stopping by to help out around the house or tell stories to you kids. Sound good?" He asks.

Sia stares at him for a moment. It sounds like an orphanage but better than the muggle ones she had been too. Plus, if it has other people like her then it can't be so bad, right? Hesitantly, she nods her agreement and the man breaks into a large grin.

"Brilliant. I'll go speak with your Healers and come back to take you out of here," he said standing and vanishing his chair with another swish of his stick. The man grins again at her. "Trust me, you are going to love it there," he promises before leaving her bedside.

Once he leaves the room, Sia settles back against her pillows as her mind sifts through the information. Once he mentioned the crash, the memories returned to her as well as a bit of pain in her shoulders and ribs from where the seat belt had cut into her arms and her stomach. It had been raining, the family she had been with were arguing again over her and disciplining her for her freak abilities. The light had turned red but the rain had made the roads slick and so their car hadn't stopped behind the line but skidded out a few feet into the intersection. Another car had come barrelling forward but noticed their protruding car enough to try and swerve. The cars hit and Sia's car went spinning into the guardrail on the edge of the road. And from that, Sia had blacked out.

The Healers, as Harry Potter had called them, returned after about an hour after the man himself had left. The people were dressed in lime green robes and all had pleasant smiles on their faces as they spoke with her and chuckled when her hair changed to lime green to match their robes. They all spoke kindly to her, asking her simple questions. Sometimes she answered, other times she just nodded and offered a tiny smile. Sia was still processing the fact that she was a witch and all that Harry Potter had told her. _What was Hogwarts? What was this new home that she was being taken too? Could she actually get adopted now that she knew the truth about herself? Would she be able to meet this godson and his mother who were also metamorphmagus?_

Sia walked in almost a trance like state as the Healers bustled around her as she walked closely behind Harry Potter. He walked with ease as he smiled at people, shook hands with others, while others simply stared in open admiration as he walked by. It just made Sia wonder more about who this man was that made people stare at him like he was a hero or something. Instead of walking out the front door like she had expected, instead they walked towards a fireplace.

Harry Potter turned to her at the fireplace entrance. "I think I know the answer, but have you ever traveled by floo powder before?"

Sia looked at him with a blank face but shook her head just for added measure.

"Ok, well it's essentially traveling by fireplace. Now, since it's your first time, you should probably take my hand," he said kindly, holding out his hand for Sia to take. She hesitated, she stared at his outstretched hand. How many other adults had offered her their hand only to take it away a few weeks later when they had had enough of her freakishness. "It's okay," the man assured her giving another kind smile. Taking a deep breath, Sia timidly placed her hand in Harry Potters. The emerald green eyes twinkled happily as he led her to stand in the fireplace. "Alright, now it might be best if you close your eyes and make sure you keep your elbows tucked in." Nerves began fluttering in her stomach as she watched him grab a handful of dust. Licking her lips nervously, she tried to feel reassured as he gave her a wink before dropping the dust.

"The R.J. Lupin House."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Suddenly her world was erupting in green flames, before she could unleash a terrified squeak though she felt herself blasting away from the hospital fireplace. _Was blasting the appropriate word? Zooming? Flying? Dropping?_ Sia wasn't sure but she felt herself moving and knew that she was somehow about to arrive at this R.J. Lupin House. Briefly she wondered about the importance of the person that the house was named after, but her thoughts screeched to a halt as her legs buckled upon landing and she stumbled. Sia would have fallen if it weren't for Harry Potter's grip on her hand. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around as she stepped out of a new fireplace with the man.

The room was a rather large office with dark blue walls, a wall of bookcases lined the opposite side from where the fireplace was located. A large chestnut desk that sat to one side of the room with two stiff backed chairs in front of it, and on the other side of the room was a small loveseat and two armchairs all looking very plush around a little coffee table. The carpet was soft under her feet, which made her realize that she wasn't wearing shoes and so started to wonder where they were, when memories of the car crash filtered up to the surface and she remembered her sandals flying off her feet on the impact. Shaking herself of those thoughts, Sia continued looking around the room. Besides, she preferred being barefoot anyway. There were a few paintings on the walls. Some of people and others of landscapes. She didn't think much of it until a man with incredibly ginger hair in one of the photos gave her a cheeky wink.

Sia stiffened in surprise and just stared at the photo in shock. Sure she was imagining it but also sensing a niggling feeling that given the fact that witches and wizards existed now as of a couple of hours ago, moving pictures seemed possible too. Still not able to take her eyes off the picture of the mischievous ginger man, she jumped slightly at the sound of Harry Potter's voice being right next to her.

"Yes, the paintings are really moving," he said quietly. Whirling around, she saw him standing behind her, smiling sadly as he gazed at the many moving pictures. She followed his gaze and she took in all of the people in the multiple photos. "These are the people we lost in the war," he said still speaking quietly, in answer to her unspoken question. "So many brave witches and wizards, this here, is Fred Weasley. One of my wife's brothers, a great prankster he was," Harry said nodding and grinning at the ginger man who smirked and gave another wink.

Movement in one of the other photos caught Sia's eye, and she gasped turning and walking slowly towards it. The picture was a woman. And it wasn't that the woman was breathtakingly gorgeous -though she was attractive- it was that in the picture the woman's hair had changed colors. It had gone from vibrant red to bubblegum pink.

"That was Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, she went by Tonks. She was an incredible woman. And, as I'm sure you noticed, she was a metamorphmagus, like yourself. It is only herself, her son -Teddy who is away at Hogwarts right now- and now, you, that I have ever met personally," Harry explained. "And that man beside her is Remus Lupin. He is the one we named this house after," he said nodding to the portrait beside the pink haired woman. The man smiling down kindly at her, a little rough looking but young and healthy, wearing a cardigan. "Now, this man, next to him," Harry Potter continued, gesturing to the next portrait. It was one of a man, with dark hair and twinkle in his dark eyes, and a smirking grin like the ginger haired man. "Now, this is-" he was cut off on this introduction by sudden squeak.

The door had opened and a beautiful Indian woman entered. "Ah Harry! So sorry I'm late," she said. "I really must get that door hinge fixed," she sighed, glancing at the door. "Another thing to add to the list," she sighed, pulling out a stick of her own. Tapping the hinges, she muttered some words that Sia couldn't hear, a red haze settled over the hinge. Testing the door once more, it moved without a sound. Satisfied smile in place, the woman turned to glide over to Sia and Harry, gliding over.

"No worries Padma, just telling Sia here about the portraits," Harry said cheerfully.

Regretfully, keeping her eyes off of the portrait of the woman like her, Sia watched as the woman came closer and knelt down to her level. "Hello, sweetheart, so you are Sia. Harry mentioned that he would be bringing someone over today," the woman said. Her voice was kind and her eyes never lost their gentle sparkle. "My name is Padma Patil, you can call me either Miss Padma or Miss Patil, whichever works for you. I run this institution. It is very nice to meet you," the woman finished, stretching out her hand.

Never being spoken to in such an adult manner before by an adult, Sia felt a blush rise to her cheeks and ducking her head she met the woman's hand with her one small one. Something flickered in the woman's eyes, surprise or shock is the closest Sia could describe the flicker and she guessed something about her had changed again. But the woman didn't mention it at all, instead the flicker was gone and replaced by the seemingly usual gentle sparkle.

"Would you like to join me and Harry as we talk about a few things with you?" Padma asked, gesturing to the loveseat and armchairs, one of which Harry was already occupying.

Sia glanced at Harry Potter and he nodded encouragingly. Following his lead, she gave a small nod as well and both adults smiled widely. Their smiles made Sia happier, knowing she had caused that brief happiness, and so she felt a smile of her own match theirs.

She found herself on the loveseat, her feet dangling a few feet above the ground. It was a very plush couch, causing her to sink a bit into the cushions. She didn't mind, it was even kind of funny and a small giggle escaped her lips at the thought of her being eaten up by comfy pillows.

The adults seemed pleased at her giggle though they couldn't have known as to what she was giggling about, so they didn't push; their grins just grew even larger.

"Alright, Sia," Padma began, calling her attention away from the sinking cushions, "this is The R.J. Lupin House, your home for at most the next ten years. Now, here you will be given a bed, though you'll have to share a room with a few other girls, you will be given three meals a day, and you will be schooled in basic education, along with that you will have chores to complete," the woman began. She paused and looked at Sia with a smile. Not knowing what else to do, Sia nodded and the woman beamed and continued speaking again.

"Now, those are all mandatory to staying here, however, on your free time your time is your own. We have many rooms here and many children, the yard in the back is extensive and during the summer months we have a few games of quidditch, if that is something you are interested in. We also have gardens and a library, and well anything that you might have an interest in we encourage you to pursue it and we will do what we can to provide for that interest. We also have field trips a couple times a month. Not mandatory but encouraged. We go to Diagon Alley, sometimes professional Quidditch matches, the beach, and the zoo...oh and we always all go to Platform Nine and Three Quarters every year together, that is mandatory," the woman explained.

Sia merely stared at her. The mandatory expectations were things she had heard before at most of the other orphanages and even other families she had been stuck with, so she understood chores and school. _But Quidditch? Diagon Alley? Platform Nine and Three Quarters?_ She furrowed her brow slightly, trying to think of if she should ask these questions or not, or allow the woman to keep speaking since it obviously caused the woman a lot of joy talking about this House.

"Padma, I think you might need to give a little more explanation, remember Sia came from the muggle world," Harry interjected kindly, having noticed the young girls' confusion. Sia blushed at the man noticing her confusion and glanced shyly down.

"Oh right, of course," Padma replied chuckling at her foolishness. The woman didn't seem bothered by her confusion and Padma's laughter caused Sia to raise her head and a small smile danced on her lips as well. "Quidditch is the wizarding sport, it's played on brooms, which you will learn how to fly if you wish before going to school. Diagon Alley is the main shopping center for wizards. It's where you can get your robes and your wands and your potion supplies and your owls, things like that. And Platform Nine and Three Quarters is where the Hogwarts Express train resides and where students are dropped off at on September 1st every year to be taken to Hogwarts. You will go yourself when you turn eleven."

Sia processed this information silently, staring at a nick in the coffee table as she did so. Finally she looked up and gave a nod to signify that she understood.

"Alright," Padma continued. "Now, in terms of chores, you will rotate every two weeks on what it is that you will do. We have cleaning, which is sectioned into the bedrooms, bathrooms, and living areas, cooking, and outdoor maintenance. You will be put on a team at the end of the week, for now you just have to worry about getting adjusted to things. Oh! And when you turn fifteen, it is required that you find yourself a part time job for the summer months. But don't worry about that just yet. Um…." Padma tapped her chin in thought, trying to remember what else needed to be said.

"How about we give her the tour and introduce her to some of the kids as she processes this?" Harry suggested. Beaming Padma agreed and rose, her midnight blue robes seemed to shimmer with her movements and Sia stared at the fabric in fascination as the adults ushered her out of the room.

Standing and stretching, Harry glanced at a beat up old golden wristwatch on his hand and groaned. "Oh Merlin's beard! Is that really the time? Blast it. Sorry Padma, but I have to get home for dinner or Ginny will surely hex me," he said in frantic explanation as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Chuckling Padma just shooed him with her hand. "Be off with you then, and send Ginny and the kids my love. When are you bringing them by again?"

"Probably this weekend sometime, I'll bring the family over," he grinned and pushed his circular glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Hey, Sia," he said smiling gently and turning towards her. "I've got to go now, but Miss Patil will take care of you and so will the rest of the staff. And I'll drop by as often as I can. Promise. Think you can manage without me?"

He was smiling reassuringly at her, but Sia felt a cold sweat of fear at the thought of the kind man who had opened her eyes to this whole new magical world leaving, not being next to her. Sure, Miss Patil seemed nice and kind and she doubted that Harry Potter would leave her if he thought the place was unsafe, but she felt terrified at the thought of being left behind by another adult she had come to trust. It had only been a short time since she had met the man but he had been incredibly kind and she had grown to trust him strongly.

Glancing down hesitantly, knowing he wanted her to say she would be fine and wanting him to be happy and proud of her, she looked back up and attempted a smile and gave a jerky nod. Harry held out his pinky and raised an eyebrow at her. "Promise I'll be back soon." Slowly raising her small pinky to his, she wrapped her finger around his and they shook on it and the act brought a giggle out of Sia which brought a large smile out of Harry.

After his promise, Harry strode over to the fireplace gave a nod to Sia and Padma and then walked into the green flames after calling out "Potter House".

Once he was gone, Sia shifted her feet nervously and fidgeted with a strand of her hair, currently a soft blue, that had grown longer to reach her fingers. Glancing up at the gentle Indian woman, she bit her lip. _What would happen now?_

Seeming to sense her nervousness, Padma offered another gentle smile and stretched out her hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner. We will give you a tour in the morning."

Looking up into the woman's eyes, Sia saw no reason to not extend trust to this adult as well. But even still, she hesitated and shifted her gaze to the outstretched hand. This was the second adult today to offer their hand to her, silently asking for her to trust them. It was unnerving. The small, wizened portion of her mind that was hardened with the realistic world of having moved multiple times in the past five years and tossed in and out of houses, some with adults who had appeared worthy of trust at the time but hadn't kept the trust, told her not to do take the hand, not to open herself once again for heartbreak. However, the larger still hopeful portion of her mind urged her to try and open herself up to trusting one last time because this time could be different, not like all the other times. So, taking a deep breath and listening to her hopeful heart one more time, she stretched out her hand to meet Padma's and allowed the warmth of the woman's hand to comfort her as she was led out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

I'm probably going to be posting a chapter a week. That is my plan anyway. Who knows, if more time presents itself I might be able to post more. But as of right now that is the schedule I am sticking to. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm introducing one of my absolute favorite characters from the series.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It had been three days since Sia had arrived at the R.J. Lupin House. She felt as though she were settling in nicely, better than she had at other orphanages she had attended anyway. Miss Patil was incredibly nice and the other children had been decent. She shared a room with three other girls all of whom were younger than she was. Miss Patil had explained that there weren't many other children her age at the orphanage and all of the older students were at school and would be back in a month for summer holidays. The woman promised that the House would become much more crowded during the summer and much louder. Sia thought the woman was saying this to be reassuring but to her the thought of crowds and loud noise seemed more terrifying than comforting but she had given Miss Patil a smile and the woman had appeared overjoyed by this action.

Her other roommates were all polite to her but Sia could tell that she and them would never connect enough to be friends. That was fine with her, she had never had really had friends before anyway so didn't really see what she had to be missing. Everyone in the house was fascinated by her, which was a new sensation that Sia wasn't sure if she liked. But the fact that she was a metamorphmagus seemed to intrigue all of the children and the adults who worked there. So while she determined whether she enjoyed the attention or not, she tended to hide away and explore the house.

The house itself was massive with three floors of solid oak, a large dining room and a kitchen that took up over a third of the bottom floor. A library and a few rooms dubbed 'the creative studios', as well as some of the classrooms, taking up the second floor and then all of the bedrooms both for children and staff, took up the entire third floor. It was by far one of the best places Sia had ever lived but the large house had the ability to make her feel incredibly lonely, despite the friendliness of the other house residents.

Hence her purposes that night, wondering the house in the solitude of night; embracing the shadows and trying to quiet the swirling mess her thoughts had become since Harry Potter had first entered her hospital room. It was a lot to take in for a seven year old girl. And it was overwhelming.

So overwhelming that the more she thought about the changes happening and her new situation and the house, the shallower and shorter her breath was coming out; until she was gasping for air. With trembling hands, she stumbled into the next room, clutching the wall for support as a cold sweat clung to her skin. Trembling, panic set in and her eyes became wet as she feared that this terrible feeling would never end. Feebly grasping the wall, her vision blurred as dizziness swept over her and her fingers and arms turned numb. Hyperventilating, Sia wanted to scream or cry but she couldn't make a sound, she still struggled to breathe.

"Whoa, what's wrong darling?" a voice asked. Sia couldn't see the person as it was still dark and her vision hadn't cleared yet. She wasn't able to answer the person even if she had wanted to. "Hey, hey. It's OK. I'm right here. Just try and breath with me. I'm right here," the voice said. A warm, calloused hand was holding her hand providing her with support, while the voice began taking deep breaths. "Just breath with me. Try to copy my breathing. I'm right here. You aren't alone. You're OK," the voice repeated, continuing to take the deep breaths.

Struggling to focus, she couldn't give a nod that she understood, so she focused on the sound of the breathing and the warmth of the hand on hers. After what seemed like ages, Sia blinked her eyes open, having shut them during the process to keep away the dizziness. Her heart rate had slowed and her breathing was back to normal though she was still shaky, so she clung to the hand that had rescued her. Shyly, she glanced at the calloused hand and followed it up to the man that it belonged to.

He was a young man with a kind face, probably around the age of Harry Potter and Miss Patil, and she supposed he could be classified as fit. He had brown hair that was rather long though not quite to his shoulders and he had gentle brown eyes. His strong jaw was covered in a thin layer of stubble, making her wonder when he had last shaved, and quirky dimples appeared whenever he offered her a lopsided grin.

The grin cheered her and she attempted a small shy smile of her own. Standing from his kneeling position the man didn't let go of her hand, but instead gestured with the other one. "Well, since you are here, do you mind joining me for a little late night snack?" he asked. It was only then that Sia realized she had stumbled into the kitchen.

Not sure of her other options and uncertain as to whether she was ready to leave his kind presences yet, she nodded and he led her to one of the stools at the counter of a large floating island. Drawing himself up a stool as well, the man then levitated a plate of cookies and a jug of milk over from beside the fridge. Sia watched, mesmerized, at the act of levitating food across a room. The plate of cookies and the jug of milk landed in front of them, and it was only then that the man let go of her hand to grab her a cookie.

"You know I'm really glad you were able to join me tonight, though it's unfortunate as to how we were introduced," the man began speaking kindly as he took a bite of his cookie. Following his lead, Sia took a small bite of her cookie. Peanut Butter cookie goodness erupted in her mouth and the small seven year old perked up at the sweet taste. She was curious though as to why the man was happy to have met her. Not many people had told her that they were happy of her presence, so she made sure to devote as much attention as she could to him battling her focus away from the delightful cookie in her hand. "See, I just arrived here a few hours ago, supposed to start working here and helping out tomorrow. And I have to say I'm pretty nervous about it," he confided. He still spoke gently and his tone was kind and empowered Sia with the feeling that what he was saying was just special for her, that no one else was special enough to know what the man was saying. "Are you new here too?"

Sia gave a small nod, keeping her eyes on her rapidly diminishing cookie. _Would she be allowed to have a second?_ She wondered briefly.

"Made any friends yet?"

A jerky shake of her head was the reply.

"Well, how about we be each other's friends. That way we don't have to go through this new experience all by ourselves. How about that? Do you want to be my friend?"

Surprised at the man's question and desiring to relieve the man of any worry or concerns, like he had just done with her, Sia nodded almost immediately. She had never really had friends before and the warm feeling that spread through her at the thought of this man being her first friend was a wonderous feeling.

Grinning, the man reached for his second cookie and offered Sia another cookie as well. "Well, now I'm even more glad to have met you. It's always nice to have a good friend to have late night cookie snacks with," he chuckled and still warmed at the thought of having a friend, Sia responded with a giggle of her own.

Feeling overly thrilled at being able to comfort this man and be his friend and relieve his worries over being new to the House was helping Sia almost completely forget the terrifying episode she had just experienced only a few minutes ago. And to make things even better, the man didn't even seem to be phased by her ability to change her appearance, which she knew she had done a few times since encountering him. He didn't mention it but simply took it in stride.

"So, friend, what is it that you like to do?" he asked pleasantly.

Sia shrugged. She had no idea what she liked to do, it was never something she had been able to explore.

"Nothing? Really?" he asked in shock. Embarrassed now at being so uninteresting and boring in front of her new friend, Sia's face and hair flushed red and she looked down at the floor. "Hey, no worries, darling. It's just something that we can explore. And as your friend I'm going to help you," he grinned. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't learn about my favorite hobbies until after I got to Hogwarts and I didn't even embrace it for a few years. Now I'm making my career out of it," he said reassuringly.

Sia tilted her head in curiousity over his hobby that was discovered so late. Licking her lips, she decided to just ask the man. He was her friend after all and he had helped her earlier and was giving her cookies. She could offer him a few words. "What is your hobby? What is your career?" she asked quietly, almost afraid that he would deem her questions idiotic.

He didn't. Instead, the man seemed to grow more cheerful at her questions and responded happily. "Herbology. It's dealing with plants, pretty much. You'll learn all about it in Hogwarts. As for my career, I've been traveling the world and researching a bunch of rare plants. Mainly keeping out of the country, too many bad memories from the war," he added.

Sia was tempted to ask about the war, because she felt like it was the same one everyone else had referenced, but she didn't want to push her luck on asking questions just yet. The man seemed to have an idea though and so she knew she had missed her chance at asking the question now anyway.

"Why don't you come join me out in the gardens sometime. Who knows, you might have a passion for Herbology too. I'll be outside working the greenhouses and the gardens whenever I'm not helping Padma and the other staff. So come out and join me," he insisted happily.

Nervous at the idea of trying this hobby of his and failing to the point of him deciding not to continue his friendship with her, Sia still nodded in agreement. She knew it would make him happy and she liked making him happy. So she would just have to work really hard at doing good at Herbology to keep him happy, she decided to herself. She was never shy of hard work. "I'd like that," she said softly. "I want to learn about what I like," she confided.

"Well, I'm glad I will of assistance to you then, my dear. I'm sure you are full of surprising skills, honestly, you'll be putting me to shame when you outrank me with all your abilities," he commented, shaking his head ruefully. At the thought of her being good at multiple things caused a laugh to erupt from her mouth, the first real laugh she had had in months.

"I don't think that will happen. I'm not really good at anything. I tend to break things," she admitted after her laughter had died down. "That's what all the families before told me."

"Nonsense. That's just because they were muggles and you were displaying accidental magic. Hell, if you were demonstrating all of that I'm sure magic will come super easily to you. You'll probably be the top of your class no problem. Way better than I was anyway," he smirked, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. His brown eyes grew distant as he became reminiscent at the thought of his youth, before he shook himself back to the present. "And then, I'll be able to brag to all my boring adult friends about how amazing you are and how I was your friend first. It will be great bragging rights."

Sia giggled. "I guess we will see," she sighed with a shrug, grabbing another cookie, inwardly she was promising herself that she would work extra hard when she got to Hogwarts if only to make sure that her new friend was proven right and made proud by her accomplishments.

The man took this time, after his elation had died down, to glance at the clock on the far wall. "Merlin's beard, is it really that late already?" he muttered. He looked back at her sadly. "Unfortunately, I think we might have to cut our late night cookie outing short tonight, Padma will kill me if she knows I kept one of her children up this late," he explained hurriedly, levitating the now almost empty plate of cookies to the far counter again and the empty jug of milk to the sink. Downtrodden at the idea of leaving so soon, though now that the man had mentioned the time Sia felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her, bringing out a yawn.

"Again?" Sia asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling shy once more despite the conversation the two had been holding.

The man paused and tilted his head at her, as if wondering what it was she was meaning before something must have clicked. "Of course! I'm always up for late night cookie talks. We can meet up whenever you want, just come find me. We are friends after all," he grinned and Sia couldn't help but beam back.

The man offered his hand before he left the room, and she took it just as he was turning out the kitchen lights. The two walked in silence up the three flights of stairs to the children and staff dorms. At the top of the stairs, he turned to her with a soft smile. "What's your name by the way?"

"Ambrosia, but call me Sia," she responded. "Yours?" she asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

"Oh, it's Neville. Neville Longbottom. It is a pleasure to meet you Sia, and I am glad to have become your new friend," he said and gave her a small bow which caused Sia to giggle again. Neville then turned and continued walking down the hall and slipped into what she assumed to be his room. Sia then turned and entered her own room. Luckily her roommates were all fast asleep and so didn't notice her late entry.

Settling into bed, Sia couldn't keep the happy smile off her face as she thought about her new friend, Neville Longbottom.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

OK, so I'm introducing some of the younger generation characters in this chapter, so I'm going to give a heads up on all their ages. I'll do this again later on to help with keeping up with it and when new characters are introduced as well. So here are the current characters:

Teddy - 15; Victorie - 12; Molly - 11; Dominique - 10; Roxanne & Fred - 9; Lucy & Louis - 8; James & Sia - 7; Albus & Rose - 5; Lilly & Hugo - 3

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning, Sia woke up still smiling. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so happy and hopeful. Maybe this House really was going to be her permanent home. She still had to caution herself though, it hadn't been a full week yet and it was usually at this point that families finally got tired of her and sent her back.

Those thoughts in mind, she followed her roommates downstairs to the breakfast table. There, seated at the long oak table, Miss Patil addressed everyone and introduced Neville to the group. When he saw her, Neville sent her a conspiratory wink that Sia returned, though her wink wasn't nearly as subtle as his and was noticed by Miss Patil. She didn't say anything about it though and merely started the meal.

After nibbling on some toast and having a cup of tea, she became the new subject of one of the young children who had a mother hen tendency. The girl was a vivacious four year old by the name of Jannette with abnormally large glasses. "Sia, Sia, Sia," the child tsked. "You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, that's what Momma always said. You have to eat more than toast and jam," the four year old admonished, bouncing in her seat with her boundless energy. "See, like me. See, I'm eating lots," she announced as she scooped a large spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. "And so is Jeff. Jeff! Don't eat so fast! You gotta take small bites, that's what Momma always said," she said to the boy on the other side of her, who was heartily tucking into his pancakes. "Come on Sia, eat more. Please," Jannette begged.

Offering a small smile, Sia conceded and grabbed a hardboiled egg to eat. After adding another egg to her plate Jannette deemed her eating enough and let her be, turning her attentions to the kids across the table from them.

As she waited for breakfast to be deemed done, Sia swung her legs as they couldn't quite reach the ground yet and looked at the other people. She enjoyed observing all the other children at breakfast. Currently there were twelve children but according to Miss Patil, there were at least ten more at Hogwarts. _Were these to be her new family?_ She thought absently, as the quiet hum of chatter washed over her.

Her thoughts drifted to Neville and his Herbology hobby turned career and she planned on asking him to show her after breakfast. That idea was thwarted though when at the end of breakfast Miss Patil stood and made another announcement. "I just want to let everyone know that we will be having a few visitors today. So remember, I want all of you on your best behavior. They should be arriving soon, so let's go into the foyer and wait to greet them. OK?" The woman then ushered the children out. "Oh don't worry about the dishes Sia darling, the elves will tend to that," she explained kindly when she caught Sia hanging back and grabbing plates.

Not particularly fond of the thought of more people arriving, Sia hung to the back of the group and quietly slipped out of the foyer to escape the group when Miss Patil was distracted by some of the younger children. Wondering how loud things would now get with more people, Sia paused at the top of the stairs when she heard the visitors arrive. There was a loud commotion starting indicating the arrival of the guests and she wondered if this was similar to the old orphanages she had been at when families would come and make their selection of a child.

Sia didn't want to be taken from the House so soon -though she doubted she would have been selected when there were so many younger children available- especially since she didn't understand all that was happening yet. So her plan was simple, she would just avoid the visitors all day.

Making her way to the second floor, she was about explore some of the 'Creative Studios', when suddenly she was knocked over by a hard form. "Oh bullocks!" cried out a voice. Blinking to find herself staring at the ceiling, Sia raised her head off the floor and saw a young boy also on the floor beside her. "Sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention. Mum says I need to work on that. I'm actually trying to hide from my mum now," the boy laughed as he scrambled to his feet. It was at this comment that Sia heard a woman's voice shouting something. "Oh drat! Come on!" the boy cried, grabbing Sia by her hand and pulling her behind the nearest door. It was a small closet which pushed her and the boy closed together.

Not unfamiliar with close proximity with people, but not overly fond of it. Sia tried not to shift uncomfortably. "Shhhh," the boy whispered bringing a finger to his lips. Not knowing what else to do, she simply nodded.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! You get back here! You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE young man!" the woman hollered. By the sound of it, Sia guessed the woman was only a few feet away from the very door that she and the boy were hiding. After a few more minutes of threats and warnings, the woman ended up leaving to search more of the house. As soon as the woman was gone, the boy beside her burst out into laughter.

"Merlin that was great. Mum is so mad." Not sure why making a mum mad was so great, Sia didn't question it, but the boy must have guessed what she was thinking after glancing at her. "She's just really fun to rile up," the boy shrugged. "Anyway, sorry again about knocking you over. I'm Jamie by the way. You must be Sia the metamorphmagus that Dad said he found a few days ago. That's really cool, my god brother, Teddy, he is a metamorphmagus too. He's at Hogwarts but when he gets back he is going to teach you how to control your changes. It's going to be super cool. Are you excited for it?" the boy asked happily, not bothering to stop for breath between sentences. His energy was contagious and Sia couldn't stop herself from feeling excited right along with him.

She nodded at his question.

"Don't you talk?"

Blushing, feeling her hair change to match her red face, she nodded again. "Yes, I do," she replied quietly.

"Oh good. I was worried there. Thought I would have to teach you how to talk," he said shaking his head in relief.

Confused at this statement, Sia cocked her head to the sighed. "Why would you have to teach me?" she asked. This boy's, Jamie's, energy was infecting her so much to the point of getting her to loosen her tongue rather quickly.

"Well because if you're going to be my friend, you have to be able to talk. It'd get really boring talking to myself. Plus, when you are part of my family, you learn to talk loudly and quickly really soon."

"You….you want to be my friend?" she asked in surprise. This was almost too much for her to take in. Two people wanting to be her friend in less than a twelve hours. It was almost too much for her to wrap her head around.

"Well yeah. See the way I figure it. I got no family my age, well not my exact age anyway I got a bunch all around my age but not my exact age. You know? And you got no kids here your age. So it's the perfect solution. We just be each other's friends. Even better we can just be best friends!"

His logic just seemed so easy and simple that Sia could find no flaws in it.

"Ok," she said grinning.

And just like that, she had gained a new friend. Not even that but a _best_ friend! _Was making friends really that easy?_ She thought to herself.

"Great! Let's shake on it," he declared, sticking out his hand in the cramped space of the closet. "Best friends." Tentatively, she stretched her hand out to meet his and was greeted with an enthusiastic shake. "Awesome! Now come on. Let's go exploring. I think I have some dungbombs that I swiped from my uncle that we can let loose in a few rooms to cause some more fun," he declared, opening the door he crawled out with Sia close behind him.

Jamie managed to persuade Sia and the rest of his cousins and siblings who were at the House into starting a House wide game of tag shortly after releasing one of his dungbombs into the foyer. He claimed it was to lessen suspicion of them being the culprits, but Sia didn't really care for the reasoning, she was too busy trying to keep up. The boy just had so much energy.

That was why Sia found herself sprinting through the halls doubled over with laughter and screaming at the top of her lungs as she joined the Potters and the Weasleys. Louis had started playing with them but had quickly dropped out to flip through the pages of a magazine, joining Lucy who was already absorbed in a book and hadn't even bothered to play at all.

"Louis, where did you get that? Can you actually read it?" Rose questioned when the boy had pulled it out and claimed a chair in the living area. Rose was five and very forceful with her questions and desire to know things.

"Course I can. I am eight after all," Louis scoffed, settling into the cushions and bringing the magazine up to his face.

"Oh please! He can't read what it's saying because it's all in French. He swiped it from Momma's room this morning. He is just using it for the pictures," Dominique explained authoritatively, as her brother shot her a scathing look.

The two were siblings and apparently there was a third, Victorie, who was already at Hogwarts. The place that Dominique would be going to next year. Even though they were siblings, Sia didn't see much similarity. Louis was dainty and nimble with silvery blonde hair and a little too arrogant and smug for Sia's taste. Dominique on the other hand had strawberry blonde hair, a scattering of freckles, and like James she had an immense amount of energy. Louis and Dominique both claimed that Victorie shared more of Louis' appearance.

"Come on, let's leave these two boring people to be boring and read. We are going to go have fun," Dominique declared, rolling her eyes at her brother and cousin. Louis responded to the remark by sticking out his tongue and Lucy merely glanced up from her book before rolling her eyes and continuing to read. "Tag your it!" she screamed at Albus before sprinting off and starting the game up again. Those words jolted the rest of the group into running again as well.

"I can't wait till I get to Hogwarts. Then I can join the Quidditch team. I'm going to make it by Second Year, I bet you. I practice all the time, so I'm getting good," she claimed through her breaths as Sia ran beside her. "Do you know what Quidditch is?" Not bothering to waste her breath on words, Sia just shook her head. "Merlin! It is only the greatest game in the world! We get to fly and - have you ever flown before? Don't worry you will probably get the chance this summer- and you have to throw the Quaffles into the goals - You can't catch us Al!- but you have to dodge the bludgers. -eeek! Rose is it! Rose is it! - But catching the Snitch ends the game. I want to be a Chaser. They are the coolest. What about you? What do you want to play? I bet you'd be a good Chaser too." My dad said he is going to take me to a game this summer. Can you believe it? I hope it's a Puddlemere game. They are the best. The Arrows are shite this year and don't let anyone tell you different." The girl kept up a steady stream of chatter about Quidditch and Sia was in awe about how Dominique managed it while still running through a house. Sia herself had given up trying to follow and simply ran.

Dominique was eventually distracted by Roxanne and Freddie, two twins that Sia didn't speak much too. The twins had called Dominique over to spy on the adults as they discussed 'adult things' and Quidditch. Sia, James, Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo were all deemed to young to spy on the adults and so were shooed away.

Can we play a different game?" Rose whined when it was just the six of them left.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked, a small frown forming on his young face.

"Because, I'm tired. I don't want to run anymore. Plus Lily and Hugo can't keep up with us. They are still babies."

"'M Sirree," Lily huffed, holding up three tiny fingers. "No' baby." Hugo nodded in agreement, his baby fat still evident, making his cheeks look like a chipmunks in preparation for winter.

"Yeah, they can keep up. Said so themselves," Jamie grinned smugly. "'Sides if you are tired Rosie you can go read with Louis and Lucy. You like books so much anyway, might as well be with them."

"Mum says reading is important. Mum said reading is gonna make me go far," Rose pouted, her copper curls bursting from her two pigtails.

"Yeah, but your mum's Aunt Hermione. Mum and Dad say she is a genius. She needs to read books," Jamie explained.

"Maybe I'm gonna be a genius," Rose declared haughtily, crossing her arms.

"Then go read the books," Jamie exclaimed tossing his hands in the air. Rose frowned at him before turning on her heel to stomp off towards Louis and Lucy.

Albus looked torn seeing his cousin stomping off and his older brother standing beside him. The little five year old had piercing green eyes and a mop of black hair, he looked strikingly similar to Harry Potter and even had similar round wire glasses. Sia stared at the young boy who looked so hesitant. Wanting to play with his best friend but wanting to please his big brother.

"What? You wanna go be a genius too?" Jamie asked his brother.

"Jamie, you know it's probably best that Al goes with Rose. He's gotta make sure she stays fun while she becomes a genius," Sia input thoughtfully.

Jamie thought about this, the space between his eyebrows furrowing as he deliberated her words.

"You're right. Al, you are in charge of making sure Rosie doesn't turn into Lucy."

Albus grinned happily, nodded and scampered off. "Alright you two," Jamie said turning to Lily and Hugo. "Go bother someone else. Sia and I are gonna go have fun on our own."

The two three-year-olds looked put out but they didn't get much time to protest before Jamie had grabbed Sia's hand and took off running once again. They didn't get far though because soon Miss Patil was calling everyone down for lunch.

Sia watched the adults all interacting with each other and Neville laughing and joking with them all. Were these the friends that he claimed we wanted to brag to about her? This thought in mind, she reaffirmed her promise of making sure she did a good job at school so he was able to brag.

After lunch, Jamie pulled Sia off to go cause more mischief and run from his mum. She was finding him to be a lot of fun. He was taller than she was, with splattering of freckles on his cheeks and nose. Darker auburn hair with light brown eyes that hadn't lost their eager sparkle the entire day. If she thought about it she had spoken more that day with Jamie than she had in the past year.

She also got in the most trouble. Having helped Jamie set off dungbombs three times, put salt in the sugar shakers before dinner and then releasing a fanged frisbee after lunch, she had been lectured by Miss Patil, and Jamie's mum, Ginny Potter. Jamie didn't seem bothered by the lecture and Sia had never had so much fun. Jamie would just get her to laugh afterwards and so she wasn't too bothered by the lectures. Plus, she had noticed the twinkle in the adults eyes when they lectured them.

As the two ran around the House, Jamie also caught her up on a lot of what she had been curious about but too shy to ask about before.

"What do you know about this House?"

"Well, it wasn't always here. I know that much. Like three years ago it was somewhere else at this place that my dad inherited called Grimy Old Place, it started there like two years after the war was over, but then there were too many kids and so my dad found this place when he was looking through all the stuff his parents left him. And so three years ago, they remodeled this place to be the New R.J. Lupin House."

"What was the war?"

"Well, my dad hasn't told me much about it. Says I'm too young. It ended about six years before I was born. But I know there was this really old, evil guy: Voldy Mart. Anyway, he didn't like witches and wizards who were born from muggles, like my Aunt Hermione. Well, he got a lot of other purebloods to back him but most people like my family were against him. It lasted a few years and lots of people died. The final battle where my dad killed Voldy Mart actually happened at Hogwarts. I don't really know all the details, just that because of it now my dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione refuse to ever go camping," he finished with a shrug.

Sia frowned in confusion at this added information. _What did war have to do with camping?_ She over the information he presented her, Sia didn't push the subject more, and instead continued running around the House with Jamie, causing trouble.

"Merlin today was fun. I'm glad I found another mischief maker. We are going to have so much fun! And just wait for when we go to Hogwarts in a few years. We better be in the same house!" Jamie said at the end of the day as all the adults were saying good bye. Sia still wasn't fully understanding what Hogwarts and these houses that went with it entailed but Jamie seemed happy by the thought so she wasn't going to dampen it. "Hopefully, I can convince Dad to come by next weekend. Then we can hang out again next weekend too."

"Yes! I'd like that," she agreed happily. "Then we can explore outside too!"

"What is this about coming again next weekend?" a voice asked. Sia and Jamie turned to see Harry Potter, his wife, two other people that Jamie had claimed as his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron earlier that day, Neville and Miss Patil.

Harry had spoken and was grinning as he looked down at the two seven-year-olds.

"Dad, we have to come back again next weekend. Sia and I are best friends now and so need to hang out!" Jamie cried. The adults all seemed amused by this statement.

"Uh oh, I think we might have the start of the next Marauders before you, Harry," the man called Uncle Ron laughed, the other adults found this funny because they all laughed as well.

"You sure, Sia even wants to put up with you?" Ginny asked jokingly. The woman was tall and fit, Jamie had mentioned that she was once a professional Quidditch player and had only stopped a few years ago. Her red hair was lighter than Jamie's and was cut into a stylish bob resting at her shoulders.

Blushing, Sia gave a shy nod. "He's my best friend," she added as explanation. Her comfort in talking to Jamie and Neville evaporating in the face of so many new adults.

"Please, dad!" Jamie begged.

"Oh alright," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. "But now, it's time for us to go, so come on," he continued.

Turning to Sia, Jamie through his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight hug. "Bye! See you next weekend!" Unaccustomed to hugs, Sia froze. _What was she supposed to do in return?_ She wondered. Glancing nervously at Neville, he gave her an encouraging nod and made a motion with his hands. Confused, she hesitantly lifted her arms and placed them around the boy. This seemed to be the right thing to do because Neville gave her a wink. After Jamie let go, he sprinted off chasing after Albus as his mother carried his sister and his father followed behind them all, before he left though he turned and gave Sia a smile which she happily returned. Then the door was shut and the Potter and Weasley family was gone.

The House was much quieter now and Sia found she was already missing her new friend. Sadly she saw Neville walk up beside her and offer his hand. "Want some cookies?" he asked quietly. Grasping his hand, she nodded and he led her away to the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was two days after Jamie had visited that Sia managed to go outside the House and find Neville. It was early in the morning, Sia had learned since her arrival that it was mid-April, and so the morning was rather brisk. She didn't mind though, instead she snuck out of the house in her bare feet and a tattered sweater that Miss Patil had found in the attic of the house. It had been magically transfigured to look new of course so that the holes were no longer there and the color looked sharp and fresh. She had been promised that she would receive new clothes as soon as the next month's funding arrived. Sia didn't mind though. New clothes had never been her priority.

Breathing deeply as she exited the House, she curled her toes into the dew covered grass. She hadn't done much exploring outdoors yet since it had been raining the past few days. However, the skies were clear and she was hoping to find Neville. She wanted to make him happy by doing Herbology.

Once outside, she was clueless of where she was actually supposed to go, he had mentioned the Greenhouses when they had cookies but she wasn't sure what a Greenhouse actually looked like. There was what looked like an elongated shed with windows replacing the walls and roof but that was the only building that she could see on the grounds. No houses that were colored in any shade of green.

Uncertainty swirled in her stomach as she crept closer to the window building. Peaking through one of the windows once she got closer, she spotted rows and rows of plants. Feeling like she was on the right track, she searched for the door. Finding it and not sure if she was supposed to knock or not, she stood outside the building nervously shifting from foot to foot and bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth as she deliberated. Sia was saved from making a decision by Neville walking past the door carrying a large potted plant and spotting her.

His grin was large and she smiled timidly in return as he placed the plant down and came to let her in. "Sia! I'm so glad you could join me. Come on in, it's much warmer in here than out there." Stepping in, she found that he was right. It was warm and slightly damp but not in a bad way, it was rather comforting. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in the smell of soil and plants and felt an odd sense of peace overtake her. Blinking happily as she let the sensation sweep over her, she glanced at Neville and saw him observing her.

"You feel it too don't you? I always feel the most at peace when I am in a greenhouse or just out working with my plants. Can't describe it, you just feel it. You know?" he asked as he walked farther into the building. Sia could only nod. She understood what he meant and was finding that she was loving being in the greenhouse more and more. "Now, today, I'm just repotting some of the plants and doing some resoiling. Nothing to exciting but I'd welcome your help," he said, gracing her with a smile.

Pleased beyond measure at the thought of her friend needing her help, Sia nodded eagerly and mimicked Neville pushing up his sleeves. Chuckling at her mimicking his motions, Neville lead her to a table with about twenty pots on it; ten empty pots and ten pots filled with a strange looking flower. Drawing his wand, he brought forth a stool for her to stand on. "Alright, so here is what we are going to do. I'll uproot the Bouncing Bulb and place it in this pot and then you have to be quick and start burying it. Now, the thing with Bouncing Bulbs is they get aggressive if they feel threatened and yanking it up will most likely do that. So you have to remain calm and trust me, I won't let it hurt you. But I find that if you talk to it soothingly, it helps keep it from getting to aggressive," he explained as he prepared her with new bags of soil and a shovel.

Nervously, Sia licked her lips and eyed the plant with new apprehension. She didn't know plants could attack or do anything other than grow. But she supposed that since this was a magical plant it stood to reason it would be more complicated. "Alright, you ready?" he asked as he gripped the stem at the entrance point into the old soil. Taking a breath, she nodded.

With a grunt, Neville yanked the Bouncing Bulb up and it almost immediately started bucking in his grasp and tried bopping him on the head with one of its smaller bulbs. Stifling a scream, Sia stood frozen until the plant was plopped into the pot in front of her. It wasn't until Neville cut into his calm explanation of something to do with its leaves that he was telling the plant in order to keep it calm by asking her to bring in the new soil that she jerked into movement.

Using the shovel she quickly tried filling the pot. But it wasn't working quickly enough, so tossing the shovel over her shoulder she dug her own hands into the fresh soil and started bringing handfuls into the new pot. It was marvelous! The feeling of the warm soil clinging to her hands, creating a size-able weight on her palms and molding itself to fit into her fistfuls, was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Before she knew it, she had filled the pot. Glancing up at Neville, she awaited his remarks and criticism, hoping that she had done a good enough job.

He was just standing there beaming. "Merlin, Sia, you're a natural. This is great. Never seen someone take to it so quickly. Think I just found myself a new assistant," he chuckled giving her a wink before moving to the next Bouncing Bulb.

Swelling with pride and even more determination to do well and make Neville happy, she readied her hands to grab more soil when Neville placed the next plant into her pot. Not freezing this time, she was able to listen to Neville gently talking to the plant as he transferred it to its new home. He was actually telling the plant all about what it would be able to accomplish in its new pot and how he was going to take such good care of it, he then began talking about some of his other adventures with these creatures in more wilder locations. Sia listened with rapt attention, enthralled with his stories and his experiences and the tone in which he spoke. She had never heard a person speak so lovingly towards anything before.

The Bouncing Bulbs were re-potted far too quickly in her opinion. But luckily, Neville still had stuff needing to get done.

"Now, we get to weed the Asphodel, Dittany and Aconite troughs. Then after that we need to re-soil the Moly plants," he said walking over to a large trough taking up the better half of the back wall. "Weeding is pretty simple, this is what Asphodel looks like, that is Dittany, and that one is Aconite. Everything else is a weed and needs to be removed so it doesn't suffocate or damage the plants. So, the way you do that is try and pull the whole weed up, root and all. When you do, just toss them in this old pot here," he said bringing forth a dirty, cracked, orange pot. Sia nodded, memorizing what the proper plants looked like and took a seat next to Neville on the ground and began stretching to reach the intrusive weeds.

"Neville?" she asked quietly, though her voice seemed magnified in the quiet confines of the Greenhouse.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about the war?" she asked. It was something she had been thinking of a lot since Jamie had tried explaining it to her and she had a feeling that Neville would know more than Jamie did.

"Why do you want to know about it?" he asked keeping his eyes trained on the soil and weeds.

She shrugged. "Just curious. Jamie tried explaining it but he didn't know all of it."

"Well what all did Jamie say?"

"He said this evil man called Voldy Mart didn't like people who had muggle parents. And that it lasted a couple years and lots of people died and the final battle happened at Hogwarts and his dad killed the evil man."

Neville made a choking sound almost like a strangled laugh at her calling the man Voldy Mart and so she immediately feared the worst and felt her hair changing to match her humiliation.

"He...um...he's not far off...the man, not even really a man, really. He was a villainous monster called Voldemort, though he preferred to be known as the Dark Lord. He had a bunch of followers he called Death Eaters. And yeah, he didn't like muggleborns and thought purebloods were the only way to go. When in reality the monster himself was a half-blood. But anyway, yes, he tried to cleanse the wizarding world. Killed tons of people, families and children. It was a state of constant fear. He had arrived over a decade prior but was stopped by Jamie's dad when he was just a baby but Voldemort returned at greater strength during our last years at Hogwarts. We ended up defeating him but at a terrible cost. We lost a lot of good people. It took us years to patch everything up and round up all the remaining Death Eaters."

Sia was silent for a while as she processed this. She still didn't fully understand how Harry Potter had managed to defeat the evil man when he was a child and then again when he was older but she supposed it explained why the people at the hospital looked at him so funny. "Did you fight in it?"

"Yeah. I helped lead the rebellion inside Hogwarts against the Death Eaters who had taken it over." He said it so simply but Sia had to take a moment to process the fact that he had taken such an active part in saving the wizarding world. It just made her pride of being his friend grow just that much more.

"Am I a muggleborn?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, there isn't much information about your origins. Probably not though since you are a metamorphmagus. It doesn't matter if you are or aren't though. No one will treat you any different," he insisted, turning to face her at this to make sure that she realized how little her blood status meant. "And if anyone does treat you different because of it, you tell me and I will deal with them personally."

Smiling shyly, she continued weeding, letting the comfort of his words sink in. "Are you a muggleborn?"

"No, I'm technically a pureblood, so is Jamie's mother and uncles. But since we fought against Voldemort we were classified as Blood Traitors, since we didn't believe that blood made any difference on magical ability. Hermione, Jamie's aunt, is a muggleborn, was in my year with Harry and Padma and she was the smartest and most capable witch of our entire generation. No one could best her and she wasn't a pureblood. So blood really doesn't matter."

"Jamie said that his mum and dad call her a genius," Sia offered.

"Yeah, they would be right. Merlin, I've never met anyone as smart as Hermione Granger-Weasley," he chuckled. "She'll probably be running for Minister of Magic one of these days."

The two of them had moved on to re-soiling the Moly when Sia had worked up the courage to ask her next question. "Did you lose anyone?"

Neville froze in his re-soiling. And Sia feared she had gone to far and braced herself for his anger and for his asking her to leave. "Yes." Was what he finally said. Not wanting to ruin things more, Sia stayed silent. It was about five minutes later before Neville spoke again. "I lost a lot of people I cared for, a lot of classmates. And...and my wife."

Now it was her turn to stop in her work as she twisted in her seated position to face him. He kept his eyes trained on the soil and his hands didn't stop moving through the practiced motion, but his eyes had gained a far off look and the pain he had suffered was evident.

"But I didn't lose her until three years after the war. We got married almost immediately out of Hogwarts. We had grown close during the rebellion and knew how short life was, we had seen more of our classmates die than we ever cared to witness. So we got married almost immediately and had three years together, continuing to help the rest of the Order -the group that fought against the Death Eaters- in cleaning up the rest of the vermin. Well, she was attacked by a few of the rogues on her way home. It was savage, almost unrecognizable after they were done. Three against one. She didn't stand a chance, but Hannah, she...she didn't go down without a fight. She gave them a fight and took one of them with her. But she didn't make it," his voice already watery broke at this statement and Sia felt her own eyes watering in sympathy for her friend. "After that," he said after a gruff cough and a quick brush of his arm against his eyes, "I decided to leave England. The Order had things taken care of and didn't need any more help. So I left. I researched Herbology and didn't return. Until now anyway."

Sia sat there for a long time as she digested this. Finally she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry you lost her. But I'm glad you are here now," she whispered. "If you weren't I wouldn't have a friend."

"Oh Sia, you are a special child and don't let anyone tell you different," he whispered roughly in response as he placed his hand on top of hers. They sat there for minutes on end, Sia wasn't sure how long they would have sat there because they were interrupted by the Greenhouse doors opening.

"Oh thank Merlin! There you are! Sia I have been looking everywhere for you. Neville, you should have told me you had taken her out here," Miss Patil scolded as she swept her emerald robes through the building to come stand behind them.

"Sorry Padma, we just lost track of time in here. Sia has been a great help to me. We've been re-potting and re-soiling and weeding, and well...you know. Time flies when you are having fun," he joked, lopsided grin on his face exposing his quirky dimples.

Padma smirked and rolled her eyes, Sia noticed the woman's gaze lingering on her friend before it was redirected towards her. "Well, Sia, did Neville here just kidnap you or are you going to be setting up a secondary residence in the greenhouses with him?"

"Hopefully the latter," Neville said, coming up to stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The feeling of inclusion and acceptance elicited a happy smile on Sia's face. "She is a total natural for Herbology. Thinking of taking her on as an assistant."

"Is that so?" Padma chuckled. "Well I'm glad you've found your niche Sia. Or is Neville here just trying to steal you away?"

Blushing, Sia caught a glimpse of her hair turning pink in the reflection of the greenhouse windows. "I like it here," she responded. "I'm gonna be his assistant."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Jamie!" Sia cried, tackling her best friend in a hug as he walked through the front door.

"Sia!" he responded with even more enthusiasm, lifting her feet off the floor as he hugged her back. It had been almost two months since his first visit but only three days since his most recent.

She had been so shy when he during his first visit after they had met. Nervous that he had forgotten about her and didn't want to be her friend anymore now that he had had time away. But that hadn't been the case, in fact Jamie had seemed hurt she had thought that, and so now she made sure to always greet him first this time to make it up to him.

"Sia! Sia! Teddy is coming today! He is coming over with Victorie, Louis and Dominique. Aren't you excited?"

Her eyes widened. She knew the day would be coming soon, the other Hogwarts children from the House had returned about two weeks ago making the House fuller and louder with their presence. And Jamie had told her the day that Teddy was coming home. Jamie always talked about Teddy and it was clear that he thought the world of his god-brother. But she was nervous about meeting another person like her. _Would he really be able to teach her how to control her abilities? What if she was a miserable failure at it?_

Jamie seemed to sense her worries, he had gotten better at that over their friendship. "Don't worry Sia. Teddy is great. He will be able to help you with your changing." She gave a small smile in thanks to his words but didn't say anything more. "Come on! Let's go play until he gets here."

Taking her hand, Jamie started running and Sia had no choice but to follow and consequently forget her worries. She didn't bother bringing him to the greenhouses, which was where she was finding herself more and more. She loved the greenhouses, it was where she found peace when things got too overwhelming. So far she had had two more attacks like she had the first night she met Neville and both times Neville had been able to calm her down. Luckily, as far as she knew, Neville was the only one who knew about her attacks. The Greenhouse helped her though.

Sia had tried sharing her new interest with him and Jamie had tried but he got too bored around the plants and the plants didn't take to him very well. They were testy when he was near and snappier, he didn't respond so kindly either and when he accidentally smashed some of them while they were weeding, Sia deemed the Greenhouses off limits to him. So Sia had compromised by just going to the greenhouses to help Neville when Jamie didn't visit.

So the two caused trouble instead. It was something that Sia was becoming very good at. She was good at sneaking around and staying silent and her ideas, while nowhere near as creative as Jamie's, helped to flush out the plan. It was also her unspoken job to keep Jamie in check with his plans. They were only allowed to do pranks if it wouldn't hurt anyone and it was for just fun.

Soon it was lunch and her nerves were building at the prospect of meeting Teddy. She barely ate her food, much to the aggravation of Jannette who still mother henning her almost every meal. The front door opened and there were voices responding to greetings that Miss Patil gave. She stared at her plate as Jamie hopped out of his seat and ran for the door trailed by Albus and Lily.

"Teddy!" Jamie yelled.

"Mate, I just saw you this morning," a voice laughed. It was a kind and deep voice, that was the first thing Sia noticed.

"Come on, Sia is here. You gotta meet her," Jamie declared. Sia felt herself flush pink at the mention of her name, and she could picture him grabbing Teddy's hand and dragging him along like he had done with her so often. "Sia!" Jamie cried when he entered the room. Nervously, Sia slid off her chair and turned to face her friend and his family, but she kept the chair slightly in front of her as if it were a shield to protect her against anything that could cause her harm.

Jamie stood there grinning and his hand was connected to another. A strangers who Sia could only guess was Teddy. The boy was tall and lanky and a lopsided grin. She remembered Jamie saying that Teddy was a Fourth Year Hufflepuff. Not that she still understood what a Hufflepuff was, but that wasn't important now. Sia stared at Teddy, who unabashedly stared back. His hair was jet black with his eyes bright blue. After a moment of silence he flashed her a wink and she gasped as his hair went from jet black to ginger and his eyes turned a dark brown. Something about her must have changed too because Teddy grinned widely and his eyes widened slightly, sparkling eagerly

"Sia? I'm Teddy. And it is a pleasure to meet you," he said stepping forward and offering his hand.

Still in shock, Sia felt her feet move her forward and she grasped his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," she whispered.

"Can't tell you how happy I am to meet another metamorphmagus and I hear that you were wanting to learn how to control it?" Sia nodded quickly.

"Yes. I want to control it," she replied earnestly.

"Great, I can help. Let's go upstairs to one of the studios. It'll be easier that way. Not as much of an audience," he said dropping that last statement into a loud whisper. It was then that Sia noticed everyone else in the house was in dining room watching. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she could only guess her hair did too, when Teddy chuckled and gestured for her to follow him out of the room.

Jamie, of course, was right beside her as Teddy led them to the second floor and into one of the studio rooms with mirrors. It was typically used for dancing because there were ballet bars all around but Teddy explained that for their uses they just needed the mirrors.

"Alright, sit down," Teddy instructed, taking a seat in the middle of the floor. Sia and Jamie followed suit, sitting across from Teddy on the ground. Jamie had been very protective of Sia and had declared that no one was allowed to enter the studio or he would personally find a prank that would make them regret it.

The whole House had become familiar with his and Sia's pranks by this point and so they took the message and steered clear of the room. Jamie then settled himself beside Sia and gave her an encouraging and excited smile.

Silence reigned for a moment as Teddy and Sia stared at each other and Jamie glanced between the two eagerly. "Right so, in all honesty I've never had to do this before...obviously I guess since you're the first I've met besides me...but well my Granmum had to raise my mum who was one and she taught me a good bit. So I'll just tell you what she told me. Sound good?" Teddy asked, his confidence fading away now that they were out of view of prying eyes. Sia gave him a nod to let him know she was still with him and gave him a small smile to help boost his confidence. "Now, it might be a little harder for you because you've gone so long never learning it. I was taught alongside walking and talking. For you it will be different."

A flicker of unease shot through her stomach at these words, but Sia refused to let that slight difficulty best her. She would control her abilities.

"Alright. First, we are going to just try copying. I'm going to change something and then I want you to focus on changing that exact same thing. Let's face the mirrors so you can see it happening." Shifting, Teddy turned to face the mirrors and Sia and Jamie followed suit. Despite not being involved, Jamie was still looking just as eager and fascinated by what was happening and having him with her comforted Sia more than she thought it would.

"Ready?"

Sia gave a nod in response and watched apprehensively at Teddy's mirrored image to see what her first attempted change would be. She didn't have to wait long, soon Teddy's hair had changed to a dirty blonde. Averting her eyes to her own reflection, Sia took a deep breath and focused on her reflection willing it to change.

"Picture it in your mind. Focus on what you want to change, picture it clearly in your mind," Teddy advised after a minute or two of nothing happening.

Taking another deep breath, Sia nodded and tried again. Her gaze glaring down her reflection, the image of dirty blonde hair vivid in her mind. Staring at her dark hair she let out an excited gasp as she saw it turn lighter and lighter until it became a dirty blonde.

"Sia you did it!" Jamie cried proudly, engulfing her in a side hug. Giggling euphorically, Sia returned the hug and glanced at Teddy who was beaming at her. Seeing her 'teacher' so proud made her even happier and she swore to do even better with his next task.

"Wonderful. Alright again!" the Hufflepuff claimed and his hair turned into a vibrant red. It took her half the time than the first to accomplish this task. "Brilliant! Alright, hair color is pretty easy. So let's try eyes." His eyes changed from blue to green almost instantly. Taking a deep breath Sia concentrated. Eye color was harder than hair color, but after about two minutes of intense focus she managed to change her eyes green.

The afternoon continued in this manner with Teddy changing something and Sia copying him. Changing two things at once though was still proving difficult for her though but she planned on practicing after the boys had left. Jamie had been an enthusiastic audience and an encouraging bystander all afternoon, never tiring of simply watching. Sia could almost bet money that this was the longest the boy had gone without wreaking havoc let alone sitting in one place.

"Merlin, I'm hungry," Jamie sighed, stretching out on the floor. He had begun participating by shouting out changes to be made by both metamorphamagi, it had become a fun game. Almost as though waiting for the words to be spoken Sia's own stomach let out a small growl.

"We have been at it for a while," Teddy nodded, glancing at the clock above the door. "It must be almost dinner time by now. Let's call it a day for now and next time I visit we can work on it some more. You can practice all this on your own to Sia."

"Oh yeah, I plan on working on it," she said determinedly. Teddy grinned and ruffled her hair as he stood up.

A knock on the door sounded and the three occupants twisted in their positions to see who was coming in.

"Hey there. How are things going?" Neville asked, his eyes sparkling kindly.

"Great! Sia can change her features on her own now," Jamie declared proudly. "Tell her to change something," he insisted eagerly.

Chuckling, Neville thought for a moment. "Alright, let's do orange hair." Eager to please her first friend, Sia gave a nod and focused on orange hair. Hearing Neville clapping his hands together, she glanced back at the mirror and saw her head encircled with an orange halo of hair. "Wonderful job. But I'm sure all this work has gotten you hungry. How about you come down for dinner."

"Yes!" Jamie cried out, jumping in the air and then rushing past Neville and out the door. Laughing at his godbrothers antics, Teddy jogged out the door as well the smells of dinner calling to his empty stomach. Sia walked over to Neville and gave him a happy smile.

"I'm learning how to control it, Neville! Soon I'll be able to change everything at once."

"That's so exciting. I'm so proud of you Sia."

"Neville…?" she asked hesitantly. A question that had been gnawing at her ever since she had learned about being able to control her abilities.

"Yes, Sia?" he asked, kneeling down to be at eye level with her.

"Will changing my appearance change me?"

"Not at all, it's part of you. It's a gift that you've been given to look like whoever you want to. It can't change you, but how you use your gifts can. If you use it for the wrong reasons then it won't be good."

"I understand. I don't want to use it for the wrong reasons," she said solemnly. "But….what if...what if I just want to look like me?"

"What do you mean, dear?" he asked, his brow creasing slightly.

"Well I can change to look like anyone I want, but what if I just want to look like me? I don't know what I'm supposed to look like."

Understanding seemed to dawn on Neville because his crease disappeared but the confusion was replaced by a look of contemplation. "I'm not sure, Sia. I'd assume that unlike the rest of us, you are given the chance to create what you want to look like and then just keep that. You can't know what you would have looked like if you weren't a metamorphamagus but that doesn't mean you can't look like how you imagine you should."

"And...and how should I look?"

"Well that is up to you. I see a beautiful, smart, gentle, caring and strong, young girl," he said cupping her chin in his calloused hand. "So find what you see and look like that."

"I like what you see. But how do I look like that?"

"You'll figure it out, Sia. I have faith in you," he said with a slight smile as he stood up from his kneeling position. "Now, no need to worry about that for now though. For now, let us eat, you must be hungry."

"I am. What is for dinner?" she asked taking Neville's hand in hers, cheered up by the conversation and happy to let her seven year old self be led off to less pressing matters.

"I believe the elves have given us spaghetti tonight. How does that sound?"

"Oh I do like their spaghetti. One of my foster families used to make it all the time. The elves make it way better though. Do you think there will be garlic bread?"

"Most likely. I always enjoy a couple of slices of garlic bread with my spaghetti too."

"Hey, Neville. Do you think we can have some cookies tonight?"

"I'd love to, Sia."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Introducing a new character. And I hope you all grow to love him like I already do. Yeah, I know his past sucks but just go with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The summer months passed quickly and soon the House was empty was again of school aged students. The lack of children made the House seem bigger than normal and it surprised Sia how much she missed the quiet. She was becoming better at controlling her abilities but her emotions still overrode any controlled change. Teddy claimed it was because she had gone so long without training and that her emotions would probably always override her controlled look unless she wanted to start hiding her emotions. That wasn't something that Sia wanted to do so she decided that her emotions taking precedence wouldn't be so bad.

It was a Saturday so the House children had been allowed to sleep in that morning and so it was near noon that Sia finally made her way to one of the studios to work on her changing some more. Typically she would go out to the Greenhouses but it was raining that day so the studio was her next option. Slipping quietly inside she let out a surprised squeak when she saw a strange boy already in there. He leapt to his feet at her entrance. He had tucked himself into the farthest corner and had a scattering of random objects around his feet.

The two children stared at each other for a few heartbeats. Neither sure how to respond to the other. In the silence Sia looked over the boy. He had to be new because he did not look familiar at all. He looked to be her age, dark chocolate eyes, tanned skin and fuller lips with dark black hair. She wondered if he was related to Miss Patil, the two shared similar features after all. Despite it all, she felt the overwhelming desire to befriend him. Something told her that the two should be friends. Neville and Jamie had went about the process so easily with her so she felt that it couldn't be too hard with this boy now.

"Hi," she finally said.

"Hi," he replied. He shifted nervously and looked similar to a frightened animal.

"I'm Ambrosia, but you can call me Sia. What's your name?" she asked taking a couple steps closer with a gentle smile on her face, concentrating hard on not randomly changing anything. She didn't want to spook the kid. He reminded her of how scared she was when she had first arrived.

"Zain. Zain Wali."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Just got here this morning. How long have you been here?" He seemed to be growing comfortable near her and didn't seem to mind that she was now only a few feet away.

"A couple of months, since April. I was the last new kid before you I guess." She moved to sit on the ground and he copied her. His back still facing the corner and his knick-knacks creating a barrier between the two. "How old are you?"

"Seven, almost eight."

"I'm seven too, not sure when I turn eight though. I don't know when my birthday is. Did you know about magic before you got here?" she asked. After interacting with the other children she had found that some had known about the magical world previously from their parents before they had been orphaned and others, like her, hadn't had any exposure.

"No idea. You?" As they sat, Sia noticed Zain's hands moving to pick up some of the nick-knacks and start to fiddle with them absentmindedly.

"Same. Though it made sense once I learned about it. All the foster families always gave me up after a week or so after I became too 'freak-like'," she replied with a smirk. At this she allowed her hair to change colors, from the light brown to light pink. The neglect she had suffered from her numerous foster families still haunted her but Neville and Jamie and Jamie's family and the rest of the people at the House were helping her overcome that.

Zain elicited a gasp as his eyes widened at her change. "How-how did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Apparently I am a metamorphmagus. I didn't know that till I was here though. Jamie's god-brother has helped teach me how to control it though."

"Cool. I guess it makes sense for me too though. None of my other siblings could do the stuff I could."

"You have siblings? Where are they?"

"Dead or adopted," he responded quietly, his eyes staring intently at the floor.

Sia was silent as she thought things through. "Do you want to talk about it? I can tell you my story too if you want."

"Why would you care?"

"Because I want to be your friend. And friends tell each other these things. At least that's what Neville and Jamie told me."

"How do I know you won't just leave me too, like everyone else?"

"I've been left before too. I don't like it and so I won't do it to someone else," she promised firmly. Zain stared at her for a moment. His chocolate eyes large and hopeful. Sia sensed that he wanted to trust her but couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable again. She knew what he felt like. "Promise I won't leave you. So long as you don't leave me," she said sticking out her pinky finger. Her seven-year-old self couldn't explain her need to help this boy but she felt it and so she was going to do whatever was in her power to do so.

"Promise," the young boy said a happy smile crossing his lips and the smile alone elated Sia beyond measure. After their pinkies dropped Sia sat silently, waiting for Zain to speak when he was ready. "I actually have four siblings. Half-siblings, really. Actually I probably have a whole lot more than that, but I never met the others." Sia blinked in surprise at this but didn't say anything.

"So, when I was born, Mum already had a girl, Lucy, from another bloke. Mum said that her parents weren't happy with that and so she was kicked out. Mum and Lucy lived on the streets for a bit until Mum met my Dad. Dad already had Jeffery and Roger living with him. So when Mum and Dad met they had me. They stuck together until I was two and then Dad ran off after his parents cut off his inheritance. Mum always used to tell us that dad was just a prince down on his luck, but I don't think that was true. So Mum raised the four of us after Dad got arrested. He was let out three years ago according to the papers but we never saw him again. Though I heard he has another new son now. The four of us ended up having to leave the apartment. Mum said the landlord was jealous of all our fun and didn't want us to brighten up his foul mood. We lived on the streets for a while. Mum started meeting all sorts of random men at night but we always got to eat the next morning. Mum said the men were giving her work so that we wouldn't be hungry. She never let us see the men though. We tried stealing some food so that she wouldn't have to work so hard but she got really mad at us when she found out. Well, when I was four Cynthia was born. Two years ago, mum died though. Lucy said Mum died of being sick, but sick people don't get holes in their heads...do they? Well then it was just the five of us, my Aunt Molly took us in at first. But sent Jeffery and Roger away to an orphanage, I haven't seen them since. She didn't like the accidental magic, I think is what Miss Patil called it. I ran away a lot. But I couldn't leave Lucy and Cynthia. But then Aunt Molly died last year, Lucy said it was cancer. But then Cynthia got really sick. Lucy and I tried to take care of her but she died. Lucy and I went to an orphanage then. Lucy didn't like it there though. She met this boy who was in a gang. And she ran away. Then this man showed up, Harry Potter? And told me that I was a wizard and would need to come here." Zain went quiet after his story was done. He hadn't cried the whole story, speaking as though he was reading out of a book. A story of someone else's life, not his own. "I don't know if I'll ever see my brothers and sisters again. I miss them."

"I don't have any brothers or sisters," Sia said quietly. "Do you want to be my brother? I can be your sister. Maybe when we are older we can search for your other siblings. I can't replace them, but as brother and sister we can help each other and not leave each other."

Zain was quiet as he thought about her offer. "Yeah. I'd like that. Ok, I'll be your brother," he said with a shaky smile.

"Yay! Tonight, I am having cookies with Neville. You can come too if you want."

"I'd like that," he said softly.

"Don't worry Zain. I'm going to stick with you. And when you meet Neville and Jamie. They will want to be your friends too. They won't leave either."

"What's your story?"

"Um…..I was two when my parents died. I don't remember them really well. From then on I have moved from foster family to orphanage, only staying a couple days to a week or two at a time. I've never had friends until I came here. Most families were really mean to me, they hurt me sometimes and I didn't always eat. After a car crash, Harry Potter found me at the hospital and took me here."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, not bothered at the fact of baring their souls to each other on a first meeting. It felt right. Sia finally glanced down at what Zain was fiddling with and saw a shape taking form.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm not sure. I just kind of make things without realizing it. It's something I used to do on the streets. I'd pick up random things and create something. Mum used to love the things I'd make her."

"What are you making now?"

"I think it's a flower…." he said with a frown as he stared at the object in his hands. It was a combination of paperclips, string, torn up paper from newspapers and magazines, and buttons. But it did resemble a flower, a daisy actually. "And look it can spin," he said, eager to demonstrate his creation. He brought a fingertip to the edge of one of the paperclip petals and began moving the head of the flower, bringing his finger away the flower head kept spinning before slowly moving to a halt once more.

"Oh Zain that is so cool!"

"Do you want it?" he asked shyly. "I used to give my sisters and Mum most of my creations. And since you're my sister now, do you want it?"

"I'd love it Zain!" she cried happily, taking the flower with delicate hands. It had automatically become her most treasured position and she planned on keeping it with her forever. Which in her seven-year-old mind forever stretched out into limitless possibilities. "I love flowers. Neville has been teaching me Herbology out in the Greenhouse. Jamie doesn't do well with plants but I do. Do you want to come with me next time?"

"Sure, I'll check it out."

"I can't wait for you to meet Jamie too. He's my best friend. His dad is Harry Potter. He comes over at least once a week, sometimes more. I'm sure you two will be best friends too."

The two children continued to talk as the day drew on, giggling and joking together, solidifying the friendship that would carry them through anything that the world might throw at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Sorry about the delay. I've been really struggling with this chapter but I finally got to a point where I could accept it. Please let me know what you think and be completely honest because I am really nervous about this fic and all that I want it to become but I know I have a long way to go. So please, feedback is appreciated.

Roxanne & Fred - 10; Lucy & Louis - 9; James -8; Zain& Sia - 7; Albus, Cedric & Rose - 5; Lorcan&Lysander - 4; Lilly, Daisy & Hugo - 3

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Sia! Zain! Hurry up now!" Miss Patil called out, her voice stern and ringing throughout the House. It was November now, Zain had been at the House for two months and he and Sia had clicked. They were every bit the brother and sister they had promised each other they would be. And today was Jamie's birthday and the two had been invited over to the famous Burrow to celebrate. It would be the first time that either of them would be leaving the House on an excursion. Over the summer some of the older kids had been able to go to Diagon Alley and off to friends houses, but the younger children had to wait for field trips and since the staffing had been limited, Miss Patil hadn't been able to take the children on many excursions.

"Coming!" Sia cried out as she and Zain rushed down the staircase to Miss Patils' office where she stood waiting for them by the fireplace. Arriving by the governess's side slightly out of breath, Sia couldn't help but think back to when she had first introduced Zain to Jamie.

She had been so nervous about introducing her best friend to her new brother. It had been roughly a week after Zain had arrived at the House and the two were growing closer each day. And true to her word, Sia hadn't left Zain's side. She doubted that she would need to be so literal in the future but since he was still so new and the loss of his family still fresh, she knew that he needed her nearby in a more literal sense. The two only separated to sleep in their respective rooms.

Sia had even brought Zain to the Greenhouse. Like Jamie, he didn't take to the plants either, so Neville had allowed him to sit nearby on a stool creating things with scraps he found on the ground. Luckily, Zain and Neville had clicked almost as quickly as she and Neville had clicked. Sia even invited Zain to the scheduled late night cookie sessions, the spontaneous ones that occurred were still strictly between her and her first friend but those weren't as frequent. So, the three would spend hours together in the Greenhouse, listening to Neville's stories of his travels abroad or about his time at Hogwarts -though his last year was never discussed- or creating their own stories as a group.

 _Stomach in knots, Sia shifted nervously in the office with Zain behind her, waiting for Jamie to arrive via Floo. Shortly after 10 o'clock the green flames erupted and despite her nerves, Sia felt herself smiling and her hair turning a bright blonde. Because, regardless of the months of training to control her metamorphic abilities, Sia still struggled to keep her look intact when her emotions became too strong. Her hair and eyes still changed, but she was able to keep her skin color and hair style consistent. Through her training she was even starting to learn how to adjust her height, something Teddy still worked on controlling._

 _Stumbling out of the fireplace, Jamie didn't even brush the ashes out of his hair before he crushed Sia in an overly enthusiastic hug. "Sia! I've already told Mum. We can't go this long without seeing each other anymore. It's a law. Two weeks is too long!"_

" _It's only been a week, Jamie!" Sia grinned, hugging him tightly back._

" _Well it feels like longer and it should still be a law," he pouted pulling away. It was then that Jamie noticed Zain standing a few feet away. Taking a few steps closer, Jamie stood about two feet away facing Zain with a critical eye. He cast a glance back at Sia, who gave an encouraging nod, before facing Zain once more. Sia noticed how the two were the same height, though Zain was far skinnier from his time on the streets and more timid. She also noticed her brothers hands starting to fidget with the hem of his shirt, inching closer to his jean pockets that she knew contained some loose pieces of string and probably a few buttons. Finally Jamie spoke. "Do you like pranks?"_

 _Zain blinked before a smirk crossed his face. "Love 'em. I've got a few ideas for this place too. Bet you've never heard of muggle street tricks."_

 _Jamie broke into a large grin and stuck his hand out. "Names Jamie."_

" _Zain," the other boy replied shaking the extended hand._

" _Welcome to the group! You're stuck with us forever now. But enough of this though, come on! Let's go try these muggle street tricks," Jamie cried happily, grabbing Sia's hand while still gripping Zains' in a handshake, he then sprinted off dragging his two friends along behind him._

It had been the start of an amazing friendship. Jamie, Zain and Sia, Neville had dubbed them the Three Musketeers. It was a title the three wore proudly.

"Now, I want you two to be on your best behavior when you are at the Burrow. No pranks -"

"Really, Padma? You think those three won't pull a single prank? And on Jamie's birthday too?" Neville asked, chuckling as he walked into the office. Neville was to be their escort at the party since he had been invited as well, being one of Jamie's informal uncles. Sia and Zain exchanged a look and giggled, with the help of her and Jamie her brother was definitely coming out of his shell.

"Oh I guess you are right. But that doesn't mean that it makes it right. I am warning you two, if I hear from Grandma Weasley or Ginny or Harry or Ron or Hermione or Luna or any of them that you were causing a lot of trouble and were being disrespectful in anyway, you will have a lot to answer for when you get home. Understand?" Padma threatened in a stern voice, though her eyes were still soft and gentle . While Sia believed that she was safe here at the House and that her worries of being kicked out and her life of moving from home to home every other week was behind her now, her fear still resurfaced in moments like this and she made another inner promise that she wouldn't do anything worth upsetting Miss Patil to the point of ruining her new life.

"We understand, Miss Patil," Sia and Zain chorused together. Sia knew that Zain felt much the same way as she did. Their life at the House was far better than anything they had ever had before and they would not give it up easily.

"Good, now, do have fun. I will see you two tonight and you can tell me all about it. How does that sound?" she asked breaking into her typical smile. The two children nodded happily in response.

"Great, well in order to talk about the exciting party we really must get to the party," Neville said cutting in amicably, glancing at his gold wristwatch that looked like it had seen better days.

"Yes, yes, of course. Off you go. Have fun and remember your manners!" Padma called out as Neville ushered Zain and Sia into the fireplace with him.

Sending Miss Patil a pleasant smile, Sia quickly closed her eyes as the green flames grew large and engulfed her in a nauseating spin that had her tumbling out of another fireplace in just moments.

"SIA! ZAIN!" a cheerful voice shouted. Still dizzy, Sia tried to stand before Jamie rushed her in a hug. Despite having been best friends with the boy known for his overly enthusiastic hugs for a little over half a year now, Sia still wasn't accustomed to such frequent, genuine hugs.

Stepping out of Jamie's hug so that he could tackle Zain, Sia took in her surroundings. Homey. That was the first thing that came to her mind. The furniture was plush and patch-worked and there was early morning sunlight streaming through the windows and lighting up the numerous quilts and books that scattered the floor and furniture. There were people already crowding around the small room.

"Sia!" turning towards the sound of her name being called she saw Albus leading a group of the other cousins through the crowd of adults. Sia recognized Rose, Lilly, Hugo, Louis, Lucy, Roxy and Fred, but there were four that she didn't: two boys with dirty blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen and two other children a boy and a girl with black hair. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You? Have you guys met Zain yet?"

"No, but Jamie talks about him all the time," Lily huffed out, she had just turned four and her attitude was already shining through.

"Nice to meet you Zain," Rose said officially, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Jamie talks about you lot all the time too, but introductions couldn't hurt so I could put names to faces."

"This is Albus and Lily. That's Rose and Hugo. Roxy and Fred, Louis and Lucy . And these are Lorcan and Lysander, they are twins. They aren't technically family but Aunt Luna is close enough so they are our unofficial cousins. And then these two are Cedric and Daisy. They are Dad's cousins kids. They are magic too even though Uncle Dudley isn't, but it's because Aunt Cho is."

Sia smiled warmly at the four new people and they grinned back, well Cedric and Daisy did, Lorcan and Lysander just stared at her curiously. It was slightly unnerving but Sia also found that she didn't mind their quiet presence.

"Enough of all this boring talk. Let's go have fun!" Roxy sighed.

"Well I gotta give Sia and Zain the tour. We'll meet you outside," Jamie said.

The other children left and Jamie proceeded to give an incredibly in-depth tour of the entire house, giving numerous fun facts and stories about each room. It was a lot of information and Sia was barely following. By the time they finished it was lunch time and Sia was overloaded by the introduction of all the Aunts and Uncles. Starting to feel overwhelmed and her breathing becoming short, she desperately sought out Neville and all but ran to his side. The man glanced at her and must have noticed her panicked look because he calmly took her hand and made a departing comment to one of the adult men with red hair and led her out of the room.

"Remember just breath. You are fine, just breath," he said quietly, kneeling down to her level and rubbing her back. He had taken her to the kitchen and luckily no one was in there. After a few minutes, Sia was able to calm herself down and she flashed Neville a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem, Sia, I'm always here when you need me."

Before she could say another word the kitchen door opened and a young woman with long blonde hair, radish earrings, and large blue eyes walked in. "Oh, so sorry," she said pleasantly. "I was wondering where you had gone Nev I thought the wrackspurts had gotten to you."

Sia blinked. What was a Wrackspurt? Was it another magical creature that she hadn't learned about yet?

"No worries Luna. We are all good here. I was just talking to Sia," Neville said standing up. Since Neville seemed to take Wrackspurts in stride, Sia just shrugged it off guessing that it was just one of those things that she would learn about at Hogwarts.

"Oh hello Sia," Luna said brightly. Sia immediately liked this woman. She was beautiful and just had a calming quality about her. Though as Luna stared at her she had this odd feeling that this woman could see things that others couldn't, like she could see right into Sia's soul.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Sia said shyly.

"Oh yes it is nice to finally meet you as well. I feel as though I already know you already. Neville and Jamie talk about you quite a lot. You certainly have your boys wrapped around your finger," she chuckled.

Feeling her hair flush red at the comment Sia brushed it off quickly. "Oh no, they aren't my boys, they are just my friends."

"Oh yes, of course," Luna conceded with a knowing smile. "Now, speaking of friends, those fellow Musketeers of yours are about to tear the house down searching for you. But I do hope we can talk again soon."

A wave of guilt swept over her at the thought of Jamie and Zain so worried about her, especially since neither sill knew about her attacks. But she still gave Luna a small smile and agreed that she would like to talk soon again as well. Leaving the two adults Sia rushed to her friends and after some assurances they released their worries over her.

The day was coming to an end and Sia felt like it had been a marvelous day. She had felt elated and happy almost the entire day, but the moment a platinum blonde haired man showed up she felt a sense of dread and foreboding creep into her good mood. The rest of the adults regarded the other man coolly and only Luna gave him a pleasant smile, Sia could feel the tension in the air. "Potters, Weasleys, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, we need to talk. Now," the man said. He commanded authority and the suit he wore screamed of wealth. The adults mentioned nodded and stood up to go somewhere private, Sia couldn't take her eyes off the man. He glanced at her as though sensing her staring and he quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Sia felt her hair change to match his platinum blonde and the mans' eyebrows raised for a fraction of a second and his eyes flashed with a look of sadness though Sia didn't know why before he abruptly spun on his heel and followed the selected adults out of the room.

A moment later Louis' parents announced they would be heading home and that Roxy and Fred would be coming too since their parents were both in the meeting, this was followed by Lucy's dad saying he would head home as well and wait for Audrey there. Cedric and Daisy were soon gathered by their parents to head home as well since their dad, Dudley, had a long day at work the next morning. Cedric had happily informed Sia that although his dad was a muggle, he was making a name for himself by opening up a gym that worked with muggle and wizard athletes, specifically working with whole teams. This was helped by the fact that Ginny and Angelina were both professional Quidditch players at one point and had spread the word through their teams using his facilities.

The Scamander twins left with their dad, claiming the same as Percy and that they would wait for Luna at home. Sia blinked and it seemed that the house had gone from overly filled to almost empty. Grandma Weasley then ushered the children outside to go play before it was time to leave and they all left the house. Something felt off about the whole situation though and glancing at Jamie and Zain she noticed that they must have felt the same way. Easily escaping the attentions of Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lilly, the three edged closer to the house.

"What was that about?" Zain asked in a whisper as the three crept around the house to the backdoor where they were hoping to hear what the adults were saying.

"I'm not sure," Jamie replied. "It must be something important. Mr. Malfoy rarely ever comes here to talk to dad unless it's important. Last time he was here it was because of you, Sia. They had just found you. And before then it was some big ministry ordeal, a riot or something about magical inferiors. I didn't hear much about it though. Mum and Dad were pretty quiet."

"Sshh…" Sia breathed as they got closer to the door the voices of the adults got louder. Pressing their backs against the wall the three remained quiet as they tried to pick up on what was happening.

"Alright Malfoy, what's the deal? You can't just come barging in here whenever you like just because you think you are important now that you are head of a department," a voice demanded, it sounded like Roses' dad, Ron Weasley.

"Trust me Weasley, I didn't drag myself to this scrap of a home willingly. You think I enjoy dirting my clothes with this filth?" a sneering reply came.

"Enough!" Ginny hissed. "Do not come here wanting help and then simply insult my family home. Now spit it out."

"Fine. There's been a lot of rumors flying around the ministry lately. The riots are growing and the legislation coming through the Department now is sickening in how backwards it is-"

"Yes, we know all this Malfoy. But what does that got to do with us?" Ron asked again. "'Mione, Harry and Audrey all work at the Ministry too. They know all about this stuff."

"I'm getting there, Weasley," Malfoy gritted out. "I understand you lot also work their. But I doubt their departments have learned what I've learned through mine. Granger might work under the Minister now, but this hasn't even reached him yet. Potter might work with the Auror's but he's been focusing on the new Social Services unit, so he won't be on cases for this much. And Audrey works with the Administrative Registration Department. The point is, I'm privy to more sensitive information and you should be grateful that I am willing to side with you and help."

"Failing to see your help at the moment," Ron scoffed.

"Ron," Hermione finally spoke up chiding her husband. "Let him speak first."

"There is a rumor. The attacks are starting to spread. The werewolves are facing the full front first."

"This isn't new, Malfoy. Werewolves have always faced scrutiny and discrimination," Angelina sighed.

"But they aren't just targeting the werewolves any more. It's spreading."

"To what?"

"Anyone they deem as lesser than human. And I'm not talking about the Voldemort shit with the muggleborns. I'm talking humanity itself. Half-breeds and the like."

"How does that affect us anymore than the werewolves did?" Audrey finally asked. "Yes I get it is horrible and yes we will fight against it because it is unjustice, but this has no direct affect on us. So why bring us here to tell us?"

"No effect on you? I'm sorry maybe the Weasley genetics are rubbing off on you finally. They are targeting _any non-humans_. Last I checked is your sister-in-law, nieces and nephew not part Veela? Potter is your godson and sons' best friend not metamorphamagi? They are all going to be targets."

There was silence in the room but Sia felt herself go cold. _She was a target? Why? She couldn't control her abilities. Sub-human? That wasn't right either._

"There is more."

"Oh god, how could there be more?" Hermione gasped.

"There are rumors of another prophecy."

"No!" Harry gasped in horror.

"That's the rumor and this rumor seems to have more backing than most. But the specifics aren't clear yet. Trust me I'm working on finding the Seer who spoke it though."

"Thank you, Draco, this has been most helpful," Luna finally spoke after the room had gone silent once more.

The adults started to disperse and the three children took this moment to run from the house. Once they were far enough away they stopped and Jamie and Zain turned to face Sia, who was still struggling with the news and felt sick.

"Don't worry, Sia. We will protect you. No matter what," Jamie promised with all the confidence of a new eight-year-old. "Plus, dad has already faced and defeated a prophecy once before. So he will be able to take care of this one. It will probably be all fixed and cleared up by the time we make it to Hogwarts."

Choosing to be comforted by these words, Sia nodded and tried to ease her fears. When Neville came to collect them to go home he was preoccupied with his own thoughts and kept glancing at Sia with concern and worry. Sia didn't let him know that she saw him looking and pretended like she hadn't heard that she might be a target. She knew how upset it would make Neville to learn that she had overheard and she didn't want him to be upset so she pretended she was fine so Neville wouldn't have to worry. Plus, like Jamie said, his dad had defeated a prophecy once before, he could do it again.

Going to bed that night, Sia tried to block out the conversation she had overheard. And it worked, after a month or so she had almost completely forgotten what she had heard. Confident that it would be resolved by the time she went to Hogwarts and that Harry Potter would save them all again.

Unfortunately, it was not all resolved by the time she was meant to go to Hogwarts and Harry Potter wasn't meant to beat the prophecy this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Sorry for the delay. I feel like I say that everytime, but it's true. I have so many thoughts for this fic I'm just struggling with putting them all to words. Anyway, the next couple chapters should come quicker to post though because they all go together and I'm almost done with them. I didn't want to jump directly to Sia going to Hogwarts, though I'm super excited for that part. Anyway, here it is, and like I said the next couple should come quicker. No promises about the rest of the chapters after that though.

Oh and side note. I just posted a new fanfic called 'Right of Conquest'. So if you are interested check it out. Not at all like this one, but hopefully not terrible. I'm hoping it might help jog my muse for this one and help me sort out my thoughts. Who knows? Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Sia! Come on, check this out!" Jamie called to her over the chaos of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, which was chaotic on a slow day but today there seemed to be triple the average number of customers.

George Weasley had witnessed what gifted pranksters the Three Musketeers were turning into and so sometimes let Sia, Zain and Jamie help out at the store. They were only ten so they couldn't do much but they were great salespeople. George boasted that the three of them could get any customer to double their purchases.

Sia enjoyed helping out at the store, it was a great break from the House and it allowed her to see more of the Wizarding world. Each time to set foot into a magical area she got excited, just the feeling of magic buzzing in the air, energized her to no end. For the purposes of the day she was flashing a head of Weasley red hair, tied into a braid that Miss Padma had done up that morning. Sia had even brought out some freckles to complete her Weasley look. George claimed that she looked like a young Ginny when he first saw her. Sia had merely beamed at the compliment and set to work.

Jamie led her over to a secluded dark corner where Zain stood holding a couple colorful gummies in his hands. "It's one of Uncle George's new inventions. They change you into an animal for a couple seconds. Come on, try some with us!"

She looked hesitantly at the handful of colors in her brothers hand. While changing shape into an animal might sound fun there was a lot that could go wrong that made her leery of trying the candies. Plus, she could already change shape willingly. But looking at how happy and eager her friends were, she quickly relented and gave them a wide smile.

"Alright. But who goes first?" she asked, already guessing who it would probably be.

"I'll go!" Zain laughed. Sia smiled fondly, suspicions confirmed. Whenever there was something to be tried or dared or risked, Zain was always at the forefront of it all. The boy just couldn't back down from a challenge. "Pick a color," he said holding out his hands.

"Hmm… brown one," Jamie declared after glancing over his color options.

Depositing the other candies off to the side, Zain held the selected candy between his fingers, surveying it like a rare specimen that he had just discovered. After a moment, he gave Sia a quick wink before quickly popping the candy in his mouth. There was a moment's pause before a brown puff of smoke which then revealed a small rat.

Letting out a squeak at the sight, Sia danced on her tiptoes as Zain proceeded to scurry around their feet. "A rat? Merlin, think these beans are just revealing our inner natures?" Jamie teased good-naturedly as he hopped on one foot as the rat Zain climbed onto his foot.

Less than a minute later, another puff of brown smoke revealed Zain standing before them once more. "Rude," is all he said to Jamie as he brushed the dust off his hands that had remained from his rat paws. "You're turn. Try the green one."

Rising to the challenge Jamie confidently swiped a green bean. He barely gave the candy a second look as he popped it into his mouth. A tiny frog soon stood in his place.

Sia couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips as she looked at the little frog jump around indignantly. Zain chortled as he bent down to pick up Jamie. "Aww...such a cute froggie. Hey Sia, I wonder if he's really a prince in disguise. Wanna give him a kiss," Zain teased, enjoying the chance to get back at Jamie for his previous teasing.

"It'll take more than a kiss to make him a prince," Sia replied giggling. The tiny frog gave a glare and croaked loudly in response. Luckily though Jamie soon returned to them, hopping out of Zain's hands as he transformed.

"Aw, Sia, I'm hurt. I think I'm definitely prince material," Jamie pouted, she just snorted and rolled her eyes. Bracing herself as the boys began debating which candy she should try. Taking this moment, she glanced over her shoulder to see if any customers were wandering towards the darkened corner, but no one seemed to be nearby. Turning back to face her friends, she saw Zain holding out a harmless purple candy.

"You're turn," he smirked. Not going to back down after the other two had already gone, Sia picked up the candy and popped it into her mouth. It was grape flavored...sour grape flavored. Before she could pucker her lips in response to the taste she had shrunk down to knee level.

Startled, Sia let out a cry but it came out as a loud squawk. Surprised, she gave a small hop and spread her arms but instead of arms, it was wings. She was a bird of some sort.

"Oh cool! We didn't get a parrot. How come you got the cool animal?" Jamie stated staring wide-eyed at her.

'Because you two dolts picked my candy,' is what Sia tried to say but instead it was just a series of squawks which caused the boys to double over in laughter. Huffing, Sia just turned her head and took the remaining time to observe her parrot-like appearance. She had purple plumage and stood as tall as the boys knees. It was a bizarre feeling but she comforted herself knowing that it would be over soon. _Any minute actually..._ she thought to herself.

Nervously, Sia hopped on her bird legs as she glanced up at the boys. They were still too busy laughing to notice that she had yet to change back. Flapping her wings in annoyance she tried to get their attention but her antics just caused them to laugh more. It must have been five minutes before the boys calmed down enough to key into the fact that Sia was still a parrot.

"Hey...Zain….why is Sia not back yet?" Jamie asked his worry creeping into his voice and kicking out the merriment that had been present only moments before.

"Not sure…..maybe it was just a long-lasting one? I'm sure she'll change back soon…." Zain replied, attempting a confident tone.

Sia flapped her wings in agreement. As cool as being a bird was, she didn't want to remain one. Getting restless, Sia started hopping around and flapping her wings, debating if she wanted to try flying for a bit before she changed back.

"Mate….I think something is wrong….we need to talk to your Uncle. He might know what to do. These aren't even on the shelves yet, it's probably just a glitch. He'll know how to fix it," Zain muttered, his fingers fidgeting on overdrive with some string and buttons he had taken from his pockets.

"You're right….I'll be right back…" Jamie whispered before bolting off into the store calling for his Uncle George.

"Don't worry, Sia. We'll get you back to normal," Zain promised as he watched his adopted sister hop around as a bird.

"Merlin's saggy pants, what is up with you, Jamie?" George Weasleys' voice asked as the two came closer.

"It's Sia. She isn't changing back….we were trying your candies and it's not working," Jamie explained in a rush, his words tumbling over each other.

"What do you mean she won't change back? What candies did you three steal?" George's voice grew more stern as his questioning continued.

"The animal changing ones," Jamie replied sheepishly. It was at this time that Jamie had arrived with George close behind him.

"Oh how did they go? I'm quite proud of those I am. Planning on putting them on the shelves in a couple weeks."

"I think you need some more testing on them, sir," Zain piped up.

"Why is that? What did you three do? Wait….there is only two of you here…." George muttered looking between Jamie and Zain as though mentally counting out that they were missing the third trio member. "Where is Sia?" At the question Sia gave a squawk and flapped her wings as loudly as she could to draw the man's attention down to the ground where she stood. At the sight of her George's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin….no worries. I'll fix this," he assured them, rolling up his sleeves and pulling out his wand. Exchanging relieved smiles, Jamie and Zain took a few steps back so that Sia was the sole focus of the wands direction. "Don't think this gets you three out of any extra trouble for swiping those candies though," George warned casting a critical eye over Sia. Nodding to himself, he began muttering words and waving his wand, pausing every now and then as if waiting for something to happen. After thirty minutes of testing, George was sweating, Jamie and Zain were sitting on the ground with anxious looks on their faces, and Sia was still a parrot. "Bloody hell, Neville and Padma are going to murder me," George muttered running a hand through his ginger hair. "Alright, lads, I think we are going to have to go to St. Mungo's for this," George said speaking at a normal tone again. "Give me a minute to close down the shop and send a message to Harry and Neville and we'll go."

A moment later, George was gone, disappearing back into his store though his voice was soon heard ushering his customers out. "Oh Sia, I'm so sorry," Zain cried, crawling forward and scooping up the purple parrot into his arms. Sia squeaked at having her wings crushed against her but let it happen. She knew that Zain needed to be holding her, it would help him from falling apart.

"Me too, Sia. I'm sorry. I never should have swiped the candies. I didn't know this would happen," Jamie whispered, crawling closer and running a hand over her parrot head. Sia batted his hand with her wing to let him know she didn't blame him and nipped at Zains' cheek with her beak to show her forgiveness. The boys released shaky smiles but Sia knew they were far from appeased.

"Alright, let's go. We'll take the floo," George said returning after the store had emptied. "Neville and Padma will be meeting us at St. Mungo's. Harry said he and Ginny would be there in an hour to get you Jamie. Let's go." Zain didn't let Sia go as the group was ushered up the stairs and into George's apartment to use the fireplace.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Flooing as a parrot wasn't any better than flooing as a human. In fact, Sia was sure it was worse. Zains grip around her hadn't lessened the whole trip and when they stepped out of the fireplace into the pristine white halls of St. Mungo's, he and Jamie delicately brushed the ashes out of her feathers.

The boys were acting so gentle and subdued, she had never seen them behave this way in all the years they had been friends. She knew it just showed how worried they really were about her and it was comforting to know how sincere they were, not that she blamed them in the slightest for what had happened. But she'd have to wait till she was human again to tell them that.

"Merlin...Merlin…" George muttered looking around the halls trying to decide where to go. As the boys fretted over her, Sia took a chance to observe her surroundings. She hadn't been in this building since she had first met Harry Potter, the day after her car crash with her last muggle foster family. It was eerie how little had changed. "Alright, lads, this way," George said gesturing to the left hallway.

Unquestioningly, Zain and Jamie trailed behind him. As the three made their way through the halls George called to one of the Healers that they passed. When the woman stopped it was obvious that he knew her. "Susan! Healer Bones! Merlin's beard am I glad to see you. Can you help me?"

The woman stopped with a gentle smile. Sia recognized her vaguely as being one of the Healers that looked after her during her first visit. "Of course George, what can I help you with?"

"It's Sia. The kids were at the shop with me and they got their hands on one of my products that isn't out on the shelves yet. Well the other two tried them and it was all fine but Sia hasn't changed back yet." The Healer, Susan, frowned slightly as she listened, looking as though she might reprimand George before glancing at the two boys and the purple parrot in Zains' arms. Her eyes widened and her Healer mode kicked in.

"Alright, right this way. Come with me. I'm no expert in this field, I'm trained for more trauma, but I know a couple of my colleagues who will be able to handle her properly on the fourth floor." Her lime green Healer robes swished behind her as she set off at a brisk pace towards the proper floor.

The woman soon had Sia registered and set up in a room. Zain sat on the small hospital bed still holding Sia in his arms with Jamie sitting beside him, stroking Sia's head. The motion was soothing but was making her drowsy.

As the two boys and the parrot sat on the bed, Susan and George stepped to the side. "Really, George? How could you still be so irresponsible?" Susan hissed.

"What are you on about woman? I haven't been irresponsible. The kids were helping me at the shop and swiped the candies from the back of the store room. Trust me, if I had known what they were doing I would have stopped them."

"Please, who leaves untested candies lying about for young children to readily grab? I've heard of the mischief this lot gets up to, how could you be so careless?"

"I was not careless! And how the hell do you know about this lot anyway?"

"I talk with Pavarti quite often since she married Justin and she tells me her sisters stories, plus I was with Sia when she first arrived here a couple years ago. I like hearing how my patients adjust."

"Well tell Pavarti to stop blabbing about stuff that doesn't concern her. And again I was not careless!"

"Oh please, given the current climate about people like her, you really thought it was safe to leave them unattended at all?"

"They were safe and together. Those two wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Plus, I refuse to restrict her childhood just because of some prejudiced bigots. We had that happen to us, I refuse to let it happen for her," he hissed. Susan averted her eyes at his words and huffed a sigh.

"I understand but still, you need to be more careful. Especially with whispers of these attacks." Having said her piece, Susan promptly left the room. Her absence was only momentary and filled soon by a male Healer.

"Hello I am Healer Jeffers and I'll be over your case today," the man said with a plastered on smile. He was well tanned with perfectly coiffed brown hair and his smile created little dimples on his cheeks. He looked like he should be on magazines not in a hospital room.

"Hi, George Weasley," George said, looking relieved that a professional had finally arrived.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, who is the patient?"

"It's Sia," Jamie interjected mournfully.

"Sia? OK and who is Sia?"

"She is my sister," Zain said sadly hugging the parrot closer to him.

"You mean the parrot?"

"She isn't a parrot! She is my sister!" Zain said fiercely, glaring at the Healer with Jamie joining with his own glare. Given the defense her friends were giving her Sia decided to let out an agreeing squawk for good measure.

The Healer looked doubtful and slightly annoyed. He turned to George. "Sir, I understand this concept parents have about letting children believe what they will but honestly sir, when it starts encroaching on a professional's time a line must be drawn."

"But they are telling the truth!" George exclaimed. "The girl is the parrot. She got transformed."

Understanding broke across the Healers face. "Well you should have started with that," he grumbled.

"Where is she! Sia!" Shouting down the hall interrupted further progression of the Healers interrogation.

"We are in here!" George hollered much to the further irritation of the Healer who winced distastefully at the shouting. A few moments later Neville and Padma burst through the door.

The two had seen better days. Padma, elegantly dressed in a simple midnight blue robe that swirled about her feet, had rung her scarf into a rumpled mess around her neck with her fretting and worried hands. Her hair, usually elegantly smoothed back in the style of the day, had loose hair sticking out and frizzing up. When her eyes landed on the purple parrot in Zain's arms she let out a loud anxious cry and rushed over, kneeling beside her charges. "Oh my dears, what were you thinking? Are you all alright? Oh you are in such trouble when we get home! How dare you play with untested items. But it's OK, everything will be fixed soon." Her tone alternated between scornful and comforting with every breath.

Neville looked as though he had been gardening when he heard the news. His forehead was streaked with dirt smudges, he wore muggle jeans that were stained with dirt and his gardening gloves were tucked into his back pocket. His brown hair was sticking out in random tufts from him running his hand through it with worry. Sia felt twinges of guilt start to eat at her stomach at the realization of how much worry she had caused Padma and Neville.

"You two would be the parents?" the Healer asked with a disdainful eyebrow raises taking in the new adults appearances.

There was a moment of hesitation from Padma and Neville. "Well, actually... _technically_ we aren- Padma began.

"Yes," Neville cut her off, giving a sharp look to the Healer. "We are their parents for all intents and purposes. Now are you going to help her?"

Something unknown and warm flickered in Sia's heart and she tilted her parrot head to exchange a quick glance with Zain who had a similar flicker in his eyes.

"Yes," the Healer ground out. "I was just about to start the questioning process when you….entered." His nose wrinkled like he was smelling something sour, Healer Jeffers pulled out his quill and brought it to his clipboard.

"Name of the patient?"

"Ambrosia," Padma answered.

"Ambrosia _what_?"

"Unknown," Padma replied, casting her eyes downward.

The Healer glared at the woman but continued, muttering to himself about the idiocies of parenthood.

"Age?"

"Ten," Neville said.

"I'm assuming the patient is female."

"Correct," Neville replied, eying the Healer with unconcealed annoyance.

"Can someone explain the situation of how the child became a parrot?"

"Zain? James? I think that's up to you two," George said, finally speaking up. The two boys exchanged a nervous look but nodded. Zain tightened his grip slightly and Jamie didn't stop stroking her head.

"Well see we were helping Uncle George at his shop," Jamie began. "And I went into the stock room to grab something and saw this bag of candies on the top shelf. It was labeled as animal shifting sweets. I thought it sounded super cool. So I...uh...climbed up the shelves to grab it."

"James!" George admonished with a disapproving frown. The boy ducked his head in shame but Sia touched her beak to his chin in an attempt to comfort her friend and he gave her a small smile before continuing.

"Anyway, I got the candies and went to find Zain and Sia. I said we should try them and they agreed. It was going to be fun, we were going to see what it felt like to be animals."

"So I tried the candies first," Zain picked up from his friend. "I turned into a rat. The candy tasted good though. And then Jamie went and turned into a frog. Well Sia was the last to try it and...and I picked out her candy," the young boys lower lip quivered as he announced his guilt.

"And then she turned into a parrot and she hasn't turned back yet," Jamie finished, saving his friend from speaking, throwing a friendly arm over the young Indian boys shoulders.

Having said their piece, the boys didn't look at the adults, falling silent and staring at Sia.

"While I'm thrilled to hear the first two candies worked perfectly, I'll admit I never made a purple parrot candy," George said with an interested tilt to his head, his mind already thinking on his products and the magic he had put behind them.

"You didn't?" Padma gasped.

"No, didn't think parents would like their little dears being birds and flying off. So I made the animals all relatively small and to make it last no more than a minute or two."

"Then why is she a bird!" Neville exclaimed, bringing a hand up to grip at his hair.

"Not sure, but then again that is where my job comes in I suppose," Healer Jeffers responded a tag smugly as he drew his wand and came closer to the children. "Now boys if you could back away from the parrot so that I may run some tests." The boys stared at him with refusal clear in their eyes. " _Please_ , if you wish to help her then you must let me do my work." Sullenly, the boys left Sia on the hospital bed and stepped away but remained within arms distance.

The Healer began casting numerous spells over her and as this was being done Harry and Ginny Potter arrived, slightly out of breath. They stayed silent though and tried to call Jamie over to them but he steadfastly refused by stubbornly shaking his head. He wouldn't leave his friends side now. Harry and Ginny seemed to understand this because they went to stand beside George, Neville and Padma, and had some quick, hushed and harsh words with George. Ten minutes later, the Healer took a step back with a frown on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?" Neville asked, his nerves evident in his voice.

"Not sure...I can't determine anything being wrong. Does she have any pre-existing conditions? Any diseases or illnesses or genetic defects?"

"No! She's perfectly healthy," Padma declared, with a smallest hint of pride.

"Surely there must be something wrong with her," the Healer said dismissively. "That can be the only explanation. The magic of the candies must have negatively affected something in her." The Healer moved his eyes from the purple parrot to the group of adults who all seemed to exchanging questioning looks. "You have to tell me what is wrong with the child or else I can't help her."

"There isn't anything _wrong_ with her," Padma insisted.

"But," Ginny spoke up uncertainly, "she is a metamorphmagus."

A sneer formed on the Healers lips. "Ugh, of course. You could have informed me before I wasted my time," the man said tucking his wand away and dusting off his Healer sleeves. "I'll redirect you to someone on the Creatures floor, though might I suggest a Magizoologist instead of a Healer? It might be more fitting."

The other occupants in the room stared open mouthed for a second. Then several things happened at once. Harry, George and Ginny drew their wands and all fired stunners at the man blasting him back into the wall, Zain and Jamie gathered Sia back up in their arms sputtering in outrage that she was their friend not an animal, and Neville broke free of the rest and charged forward. The Herbologist yanked the Healer up by his front robes and landed a punch on the Healer's face that sent the man flailing out of Neville's tight grasp, leaving some of the robes behind in Neville's hand, and crashed back into the wall.

"Don't you dare ever say such things like that again or you will suffer far worse," Neville threatened, his tone dark and his eyes swirling with anger. Fear shone in the Healer's eyes overpowering the dazed look as he brought a hand to his nose that was gushing blood and very broken and the other hand to his mouth that was filling with blood and spitting out a couple teeth. "I swear it."


	11. Chapter 11

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

This chapter is a little fluffy and sappy but here you are.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Shifting in the hard back chair, Sia twisted her fingers in her lap. After five hours at St. Mungo's someone had finally been able to turn her human again and it was a feeling she was relishing now that she was back at the House. Her skin felt wonderful now that it wasn't covered in feathers, being able to speak instead of squawk and back to her normal height. It was a feeling she didn't plan on taking for granted anytime soon.

After Neville had punched the Healer, some other Healers had arrived and after Harry and Padma explained what had happened the new Healers and taken Sia to others who might help. Healer Bones had apologized profusely when she heard what the Healers she had sent had said. Sia didn't blame her though and made sure the woman knew that when she was human again.

Ginny and Harry had promptly dragged Jamie away with them with promises of a proper punishment for his recklessness and Neville and Padma had dragged Zain and Sia home with similar words. Which was why Sia was now sitting in the hard chair with Zain beside her, both sitting in front of Padma's desk. Padma sat in her large chair while Neville stood behind her, arms crossed and hand bandaged. Sia still couldn't get the image of Neville punching the Healer out of her mind. And while she detested the violence she couldn't help but feel warm and happy at the thought that he had defended her.

Silence ticked by as the four stared at each other. Sia forced herself to pay attention, feeling guilty for all the trouble she had caused but she was quickly losing focus as the moving paintings started calling her attention. But she refused to acknowledge the paintings. For she was sure that today was the day she would finally be kicked out of the House. She and Zain wouldn't be tolerated any longer and what Neville had said in the hospital were simply words spoken to appease the Healer, not the actual truth. He wouldn't want to be her and Zains father anymore than Padma would entertain the thought of being their mother.

No, she was about to be sent packing. She just knew it. Her only hope was that she and Zain would be able to last on their own until they went to Hogwarts and things would get better then. Glancing at Zain, she had a feeling his thoughts were similar to her own and reaching out her hand, she grasped one of his in her hand in comfort and support. He lightly squeezed back, not dropping her hand as they waited for Padma and Neville to speak their verdict.

"I hope you two realize how stupid and reckless your actions today were," Padma began, her voice clipped and her eyes cold. "You both know better than to eat candies _from a magical joke shop_ without having been permitted by an adult. Do you realize what the other outcomes could have been? Sia you could have remained a parrot for the rest of your life! You of the three of you should be more cautious and careful. Being a metamorphmagus is in no way a degradation or an illness or whatever that blasted joke of a Healer insinuated but it does come with some limitations. Your biology is different and your physiology can react differently to things than Zain or Jamie's would. You must be more aware of this. But remaining a parrot is the least worrisome option out of the consequences. You both could have died!" Padma cried out, her worry and her fear of these potential possibilities briefly breaking through with the crack in her voice. Taking a steadying breath, the woman continued. "You could have died from eating those candies without knowing fully what they were. Do you realize what that would have done to Neville and I? Or any of the other children here? Do you not realize how much we would have missed you terribly?" The wobble in the woman's voice was becoming more evident and while her eyes had softened and moistened, the wetness didn't fall. Neville placed a supportive hand on Padma's shoulder and continued.

"The point is, while we think the ordeal you both suffered today is lesson enough, you will still need some repercussions. Neither Padma nor I are very comfortable or keen on that option, but it is what needs to happen. You both scared us so much today and we were so worried about you, you can't even understand how terrified we were when we heard the news." Neville took a shaky breath. "And to hear that the whole situation could have been avoided if you hadn't been so reckless or thoughtless didn't make us feel any better. We understand that the three of you enjoy having fun and playing pranks and Padma and I haven't exactly discouraged it, but we thought we had raised you with enough sense to not do something so endangering and reckless!"

Sia's guilt had manifested so strongly she didn't think she would be able to contain it much longer. She felt her bottom lip trembling and blinked her eyes rapidly as she gripped Zain's hand tighter. She had let them down, she had never wanted to let Padma or Neville down, she loved them too greatly. She would take any punishment willingly if they would simply stop being so upset with her. Maybe being kicked out would be best, then she wouldn't have to disappoint them anymore. They really would be happier without her, her thoughts swirled around her young mind and she sniffled, bracing herself for the words she knew should be coming at any moment.

"Because of your recklessness and causing so much worry for everyone you are both grounded for two weeks. You will remain in your rooms unless it is meal time. Do you understand?" Padma asked. Sia blinked, they weren't kicking them out?

"That-that's it?" Sia asked in quiet astonishment.

Neville and Padma exchanged looks. "Did you want a worse punishment? We thought that was a pretty good one, honestly," Neville said rubbing the back of his neck.

Now it was Sia and Zain's turn to exchange a look before Sia spoke again for the both of them. "No, no, it's just that...well...you still want us?"

Any cold resolve that Padma must have had vanished and she let out an unprofessional shuddering gasping sound. "Of course we still want you! We love you both so very much, we couldn't just let you leave. It's because we love you that we are punishing you at all. We want you to make sure that you never do something so reckless ever again."

 _Padma loved them? Neville loved them?_ She supposed it made sense that they did but they had never said it before. These thoughts kicked out the previous thoughts that had occupied Sia's head and her heart swelled. Sia swore that she would never do anything so reckless again if it meant that she could remember this feeling of warmth for the rest of her life.

Neville walked around the desk and knelt down. "Come here you two," he whispered gruffly. Sia and Zain hopped out of their chairs and rushed into his open arms. "Never forget how loved you two are, do you hear me? Padma and I love you so much and we will always love you, no matter what stupid, reckless trouble you get into."

The older man had a hand around each child, bringing them into his chest with the crook of his elbows securing the children in his arms and hands resting on the back of their heads, tucking them into neck. The two ten-year-olds wrapped their arms around the man and each other, joining in the hug. A new warmth and weight was pressed against Sia's back and she realized that Padma had joined the hug, wrapping her arms around the backs of the children, kissing the tops of their heads.

Committing the feeling to memory, Sia savored the moment. Never had she felt so warm both outside and inside. She felt buoyant and light and the smile that stretched across her mouth would probably never fade. Sia wondered if this was what it felt like to have a real family but quickly dismissed it, this was much better, she told herself. Content she settled herself back into the arms of those around her and allowed herself to soak up the peace and bliss that swept over her.

Stretching her arms above her head, Sia savored the feeling of fresh earth between her toes. Finally, she was free of her room after having spent almost every waking moment in it for the past two weeks. Janette had tried to keep her occupied and not so bored but the young girl was far too motherly to keep Sia overly entertained. But at least she had had a friend. But now, she was outside and breathing deeply the crisp morning air. Her feet quickly lead her to the Greenhouse doors without her realizing it, it was a common trail that she had walked almost every morning since Neville had first invited her all those years ago.

Entering the warm building, Sia grabbed her gloves that hung next to the door on a hook, beside her gloves hung Neville's. She didn't put the gloves on though, she would wait till she was actually transplanting and dealing with the plants for that, for now she would be weeding and she wanted to feel the warm earth between her fingers as she did. Sadly, her weeding was interrupted not by twenty minutes later when Zain came rushing into the Greenhouse. "Sia! Sia! Come quick! There is some lady here talking to Neville."

"So? People come and talk to Neville all the time," she retorted, though she had paused in her gardening.

"Yes, but this lady is talking about Hogwarts! Come on!" Her brothers enthusiasm became too much and after brushing her hands off on her jeans, Sia stood and rushed towards the House with him. The two had hung onto every word they could gather when it came to Hogwarts, whether it was stories from the older House residents, stories from Jamie and his family or just from books they read, the two orphans couldn't get enough about the magical school.

Slowing to a halt outside of Padma's office that Zain said Neville and the lady were in, the two knelt beside the door and pressed their ears up against it. Sia closed her eyes in an attempt to focus more on listening and picturing the scene.

"Mr. Longbottom, honestly, I don't know why you won't further consider my offer," an older woman's voice stated. "While I'm sure Ms. Patil appreciates your investments here your skills are being wasted. You are a Herbologist, Mr. Longbottom, not an orphanages caregiver."

"Professor-"

"Please, it is high time you started calling me Minerva, I'm no longer your Professor."

"Well, _Minerva_ , if that is the case then I think it is high time you start calling me Neville as I'm no longer your pupil," Neville shot back. "Plus, if I agree to your offer, it is expected that colleagues refer to each other by their first names, is it not?"

"So you are considering my offer?"

"How can I not?" Neville replied with a sigh. "I'd be honored, it'd be a dream come true really. But I don't know if I can. I can't possibly be the most qualified person. Not only that, I can't just leave Padma and the kids, I really care about all these kids and I don't think of myself as just a caregiver here."

"Neville, you are far more qualified than you give yourself credit for. And the fact that you care so much about the kids here just proves that you would make a remarkable Professor. Your investment into your students would be unparalleled."

"Except perhaps by you?" Neville quipped.

Sia heard chuckling that was muffled by the thickness of the door and a few other words before the sound became more clear. Nevertheless, her heart was starting to pound at the news of what she was hearing. _Neville being a Professor at Hogwarts?_ She could think of no other position that would seem more fitting for him, except staying here at the House with her and Zain. If he went to Hogwarts, she would hardly ever see him. She couldn't bear the thought of that.

"Neville, I insist you take the position. You could redo the curriculum in the way that you think is best. I would leave the decisions fully up to you. I would support your decisions on additional plants to add or whatever it is that you would need. But both Pomona and I agree, there is no one else we will accept but you. Ms. Patil will understand if you leave to come to Hogwarts."

"Yeah she might understand but what about the kids? Will they?" Neville replied with a sigh.

Sia felt a tightening in her chest. _No! He couldn't be leaving her. No!_ Deep down, the young girl knew that Neville would thrive as a Professor and it was obvious that it was something that he wanted to do by the way he was entertaining the idea, but her selfish side that she rarely ever let flare up was fighting the understanding side. _She didn't want him to leave her. He couldn't leave her!_ Her chest was tightening even more and before she realised it hot tears were welling up in her eyes and letting out a strangled gasp to hold them back, she heard the adults in the room go quiet.

Zain and her glanced at each other, knowing that it meant that they had been heard. It soothed her to know that Zain looked just as distraught about what they were hearing as she felt. Before they could make a run for it though the door swung open revealing a rather old woman with a stern face, deep emerald green robes and a pointed hat. Behind her, farther into the room, stood Neville leaning against Padma's desk casually with his arms folded. Seeing the two children, Neville's face softened and his mouth twisted sadly.

"Zain, Sia, come in here," he said gently, uncrossing his arms and holding them out to the two. Sidestepping the older woman, Sia followed her brother in running to Neville.

"It can't be true!" Zain cried out. "You can't leave us!"

"Now, what have Padma and I told you two about eavesdropping?"

"It only leads to the worst," Sia replied, her voice quivering as she fought back the tightening in her chest and the overwhelming feeling of panic rising in her at the thought of Neville leaving the House, of leaving her.

"Yes, just like it is doing now."

"But it's true though!" Zain pushed on, his voice rough from emotion. "She is making you leave us! She is taking you away!" he pointed an accusing finger at the woman in question who looked rather offended at the accusation of a ten-year-old.

"No, she isn't taking me anywhere. She has merely stopped by to offer my a position as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts."

"A position he would be foolish to turn down," the woman interjected primly.

Zain just sent a glare at the woman while Sia turned her watery eyes to Neville. "She is right you know," she replied quietly much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "You would be a great Herbology Professor, Hogwarts would be lucky to have you. But…." her voice broke. The thought of Neville leaving, not being there everyday, no more night time talks and cookies, no more days spent in the Greenhouses….what if she had another attack? He was the only one who could help her. He was her first friend ever. He couldn't just leave her now. And Zain needed him too, didn't he know that? Zain needed a family to replace the one he had lost. Neville was a part of Zain and Sia's family, didn't he realize that? "But you can't leave us. You can't. We need you," she whispered as the first few tears started to fall.

Hugging her and Zain close, Neville shot a look to the woman above the ten-year-olds heads. "No one said anything about leaving you, do you understand me?" he replied back. "No matter what happens you will always have me, I'm not going anywhere."

"So you aren't taking the job?" Zain asked in surprise, while the elation was evident in his voice Sia could see some traces of guilt creeping into his face. He knew Sia was right that Neville would be perfect for the job and was on the same stances as her, they didn't want to keep their friend from doing something he loved, he just wanted Neville to do what he loved with them.

"Really, Neville, I must implore you to-" the woman began.

"Now, hang on a minute. I never said yes and I never said no. All of you need to stop jumping to conclusions. Ya hear me?" Neville cried out in exasperation. "Zain, I promise I will always be there for you, but that doesn't always mean being physically present one hundred percent of the time. But I will always be there to support you and talk to no matter where I am or where you are, even when you are older I'll still be there."

"So you are going to take the job?" Zain replied sorrowfully.

"I would like to," Neville replied quietly.

"Take it Neville," Sia whimpered out, trying to be brave in encouraging her friend even though her heart felt like it was being crushed. She knew the job would make Neville happy and so for her friend she would want the same. "You deserve it. Don't worry about us."

"Oh Sia," Neville sighed, placing a light kiss on her forehead that made her flush happily and her hair turned a bright pink. "I'm always going to worry about you. But how about this, Minerva. I would like to accept the job _however_ , I don't want to start until next term. School starts in only a month and it would be unfair to Padma to leave her with such a short time to find a replacement. A year should be long enough. It will give me more time to prepare as well and stop by the school to see how Professor Sprout runs things and get familiar with the situation, maybe attempt teaching a few classes to see if I am as good as you think I am. That way, Padma isn't rushed, I can feel more confident in teaching, and these two won't have to worry about being left behind since they will be attending next year as well. So what do you say, Minerva, can you hold off until next year?" Neville asked.

Zain and Sia turned hopeful, pleading eyes towards the stern woman who stood stiffly briefly glancing at the two teary eyed children before sighing. "Yes, I accept your proposal. I do believe that will be the best solution for all parties. Now, all I have to do is convince Pomona to hold off retirement for one more year."

"If you need me, I can come with you and explain my situation. She might be more understanding that way."

Minerva gave a tight nod in agreement before walking towards the floo. "Thank you for your cooperation Neville. I look forward to working with you in future years. And as for you two," she said turning a stern eye towards the two ten-year-olds, before breaking out in a softer smile. "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts next year."

Sia flashed a happy smile at the woman and Zain grinned in response and waved at the woman as she disappeared in a flash of green flames in the fireplace. "Who was that?" Zain finally asked after the green flames had settled.

"That was Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was my Head of House and Transfiguration Professor when I went to Hogwarts. Now she is the Headmistress of Hogwarts. I very formidable and admirable woman, let me tell you," Neville said, his admiration on full view.

"Wait! Was that Grandma Minnie?" Sia cried out in recognition. Jamie had told her and Zain stories about his Grandma Minnie, how she always offered him and his siblings and cousins biscuits when she visited them and how she was a cat animagus.

"She is indeed," Neville nodded. "Though I would not recommend calling her that when you get to Hogwarts."


	12. Chapter 12

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

This chapter is actually a bit long. And at the end I'll attach a piece explaining the wand woods. Enjoy! Any ideas on what house our Three Muskateers will be going to?

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"SIA! ZAIN!" Janette's shriek jolted Sia from enjoying her breakfast. The now seven year old, hadn't lost her motherly tendencies in the past four years since Sia had lived at the house. If anything it had gotten worse. But Sia didn't mind. The girl had taken up a permanent spot by Sia's side for all meals unless Jamie ate with them. Sia had grown fond of the younger girl though, who had proved to be another true friend of hers. Zain and Sia had roped the young girl into a couple of pranks as well, treating her as though she were their younger sister, not just their friend. Protective over her if someone were to react harshly to the young child's attempts at mothering. The young girls large glasses were still just as large and her auburn hair was pulled back into pigtails, her energy hadn't dissipated either. "Look! Look, letters from Hogwarts!" Sia and Zain snapped their heads up from their breakfasts as the rest of the table also watched as a handful of owls arrived through the open window. There were three owls, each carrying a handful of letters. The older students happily scooped theirs up but waited to open them as Sia and Zain reached out for theirs.

It was an unspoken customary rule at the House that the newest Hogwarts members be the first to open their letters. With happy, shaking fingers, Sia and Zain clutched their letters, thick with the many pieces of parchment stuck inside.

 _Miss Ambrosia_

 _Third Bedroom on the Second Floor_

 _The R.J. Lupin House_

 _Cambrian Mountains, Wales_

Excitement mounting, Sia glanced at Zain's letter as he glanced at hers.

 _Mr. Zain Wali_

 _Fifth Bedroom on the Second Floor_

 _The R.J. Lupin House_

 _Cambrian Mountains, Wales_

However when she spotted the lettering on the envelope her smile faltered slightly.

"What's wrong, Sia?" Neville asked, picking up on the change immediately.

"No last name," she said quietly, a slight frown creasing her young forehead.

She had hoped that with her Hogwarts letter she would finally learn her last name, thinking that the powerful magic that detected all new young witches and wizards would be able to detect a simple last name too. It wasn't the case though. She was still no step closer to figuring out her past or why she had left Latvia and been shipped to multiple different countries. Still no step closer to learning about her biological family.

"Don't worry, Sia, you're last name doesn't define you," Zain told her with a smile. It was something he had told her many times over the past few years, he and all of her other friends, but it didn't hold the soothing effect it usually did today.

"He is right," Padma agreed. "And don't worry, Neville and I have friends who are looking into it as we speak. But for now, go on and open your letters."

Slightly cheered by this news, Sia pushed that thought away. She wouldn't let questions of her unknown past dampen this moment. Looking into her adopted brother's eyes, they both flashed giddy smiles before tearing into their envelopes.

 _Dear Miss Ambrosia,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Sia reread the first piece of parchment at least ten times before finally looking up at the others at the table. Her grin wide and infectious as everyone else grinned back at her. Her hair and bright purple to showcase her giddy feelings. She caught Neville and Padma's proud looks as grinned even more widely.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Zain cheered, thrusting his letter high in the air and waving victoriously. The others all cheered and clapped and Sia doubted she had ever felt so happy before. She had been told for the past four years she would be going to the famous school but to finally have tangible proof her young self felt elated.

After the cheering had died down, the older students began opening their own letters. "I got Prefect!" "Me too!" "Damn, I didn't get Captain this year." These shouts were all met with the appropriate cheers and comforting statements.

Sia made sure to pay each older student who received news about their upcoming year a heartfelt response but her attention was mainly focused on her letter. Putting her letter down, she picked up the other pieces of parchment, mainly consisting of her list of books. She all but memorized the list of school books she would require. It wasn't until she felt rather than saw her acceptance letter being rustled that she pulled her full attention away from the letters. Looking to her side she saw Janette holding the acceptance letter reverently and looking rather forlorn as the young girl read over it.

Putting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, who responded with an embarrassed squeak before relinquishing the letter like a criminal caught red handed, Sia attempted giving the girl a supportive smile but it wasn't returned as the motherly girl quietly excused herself and snuck out of the room. Sighing, Sia looked at her letter for the first time feeling an inkling of sadness. Glancing at Zain who had only witnessed Janetter leaving gave Sia a sad and encouraging nod, the look in his eyes promising to come find her soon.

Quietly, Sia gathered up her letter and slipped out of her seat as well. She moved quietly through the House and onto the front porch where she saw the young auburn haired girl sitting in a small bundle of arms and legs on the porch swing. Wordlessly, Sia climbed onto the porch swing as well and put an arm around the girl that she had come to call friend and think of as a little sister. Unsurprised but feeling horribly guilty, Sia saw the wetness in behind the large glasses and held Janette closer.

"Talk to me, Jannie," Sia whispered.

"It's just that you are going to be leaving me now. You and Zain. You're going off to Hogwarts and it's all going to be different now."

"Nonsense. Just because Zain and I are going to Hogwarts doesn't mean things are going to change."

"Yes they are!" the young girl insisted. "You two are going off to learn magic and I'm not. And I never will." At these words a watery sniffle slipped out. At seven, almost eight, years old, Janette had yet to display any form of accidental magic. It was almost a definite that the young girl was a Squib. The only reason it was this belief and not that she was just a misplaced muggle, was her parents were both known for magic; her father been a Quidditch player and her mother a potions mistress, both of whom had died in a tragic accident caused by a potion gone wrong.

"So what!" Sia insisted. It was a conversation the two girls had had many times over the year when it became more obvious that Janette wouldn't be showing any signs of magical ability anytime soon. "It won't change how Zain and I feel about you. You are still our friend. It won't change how Padma or Neville think of you. You will always have a place here at the House. So you shouldn't worry. You will be able to stay here and welcome and take care of all the new residents and make sure the House doesn't fall apart while we are gone. You have an incredibly important job, Jannie."

"You think so?"

"I know so. What will Padma do without you? You are her assistant after all. No one can help run this place like you can."

"Really?"

"Really. And I'll write you as often as I can. I promise. So will Zain. I'll make sure he does."

"You promise?"

"Promise. I'll write you so many letters, one a day. In fact you will get so sick of the amount of letters I'll write you."

"I don't think I can do that," Janette let out a small giggle at the thought and Sia grinned, her heart warming at being able to cheer up the young girl.

"You wanna bet?" Sia snickered. "How about this, you come with us when we go shopping for school stuff and help me pick out all my things. I'm going to need your help on all that stuff after all."

"Really!"

"Yes!" Sia promised, mentally noting that she really needed to ask permission before making such a promise but she couldn't let Janette feel left out so she would make it work.

"Will you draw me pictures too?" the young girl asked shyly.

It had been within the last year or so that Sia had discovered she had a certain penchant for drawing. Zain and Jamie claimed it was Merlin's gift to her that she had such skill, but she doubted it went that far. She simply enjoyed sketching and she enjoyed bringing the colors of her life to the paper. She wondered if her being able to change her appearance to match any of the colors was a reason for her love of adding color to her drawings but she didn't dwell on it. It was what she used to escape when she couldn't make it to the Greenhouses, when she got in trouble she drew or she painted. She expressed herself through colors and lines. That past Christmas she had gotten her first paint set and had painted so often that within a month her supplies had been depleted.

"Of course. So many pictures, sketches and paintings, and letters, you'll feel like you are there with me. I promise you."

The excitement that bubbled through her veins was barely controlled as Sia bounced on the balls of her feet. Today was the day she was going to Diagon Alley. Padma and had taken the older students the week before but was making a special trip with Sia and Zain and Janette. Sia had convinced the older woman, without much effort, to bring the younger girl. Now the three children stood, holding hands, staring eagerly at the fireplace. Neville would be joining the shopping expedition and clutched Sia's hand as she held onto Janette. The young girl was in between Zain and Sia, eagerly gripping their hands as Zain held onto Padma with his other hand. Sia was beyond thrilled that Neville would be joining them, since his agreement with Professor McGonagall the year before he had been disappearing more and more as the Hogwarts year progressed, becoming more accustomed to teaching. He always came back with stories for Zain and Sia though which he shared over their night time cookie expeditions.

The young metamorphmagus had visited Diagon Alley many times in the past but this was the first time she would be buying things for Hogwarts and that made it feel all brand new. She would be getting fitted for her robes and even getting a wand! She could barely contain herself. And plus, Jamie and his family was supposed to be meeting them there so it was even better!

"Alright, before we go. Let me warn you three. No trouble making and no running off. I know it is exciting but we must stick together, understand?" Padma warned as she took a handful of floo powder. The trio and Neville nodded with small smirks gracing each other their faces. Padma took in the four in front of her and sighed, knowing that any lecture she had prepared would fall on deaf ears. Stepping into the fireplace, Padma dropped Zain's hand and took up Janette's. Pulling the young girl with her before disappearing into the flames. Zain and Sia went next, clutching each other's hands, each holding a small handful of powder. Neville was to bring up the rear behind them. He gave them an encouraging smile and wink and then they were off. Sia gripped Zains' hand tightly as the nausea returned as it always did when she traveled this way.

Stumbling out of the fireplace and dusting off the soot, Sia coughed. She hated traveling by floo powder, she doubted she would ever get used to it. Neville joined them shortly and then the five quickly left the Leaky Cauldron before drawing attention to themselves. Sia focused hard on making sure her features didn't change. After the encounter with the Healer she had started picking up on the glares and disgusted looks she received when she transformed in public and so to save her friends from dealing with extra trouble she worked extra hard to keep her appearance the same for a single trip.

But it was so hard. Especially with her emotions running as high and energized as they were. Diagon Alley was bustling with activity and energy. So many people hustling about, young students buying their school supplies and reuniting with friends they hadn't seen all summer. It took all of the eleven-year-olds power to hold her appearance the same. The few times she slipped, she was just grateful that it had been too crowded for anyone to really notice.

"Sia! Uncle Neville! Zain!" Jamie's voice called out to them over the background ruckus of busy shoppers.

"Jamie!" Zain cried out as their friend appeared leading his family along behind him. The Potter family was given wide berth as the crowd recognized who they were. Harry Potter and his equally famous wife Ginny always caused crowds to quiet and awed eyes to follow them wherever they went.

Sia and Zain hugged their best friend as Neville and Padma shook hands with Harry and Ginny. Sia then moved to hug Albus, Lilly and Teddy, who had joined his god-family in the shopping trip. The older metamorphmagus sported bright blue hair, freckles, and a proud smirk at the attention he drew. Sia wished that one day she would be brave like the older boy and be able to not fear showcasing her talents the way Teddy didn't. She still needed encouraging to willingly change. As if reading her thoughts the older boy gave the young girl a wink and a playful tug on her currently brown curls.

"Why not show me your newest color, Sia?" he asked. "Come on, Jamie's been bragging about it. Gotta see if I've got competition at Hogwarts this year," he joked. His playful teasing brought out a begrudging smile and a shy smile as Sia willed her hair a bright fuchsia. "Ha ha, nice job!" he congratulated.

Their exchange had been rather quick and when they were done the rest of their parties had welcomed each other thoroughly.

"Where to first?" Ginny asked the three newest First Years. The three looked at each other, deep in thought. "And not my brothers shop. That will be saved for last," she added in with a roll of her eyes before the three troublemakers could suggest it.

"Doesn't matter. Where do you think we should go Janette?" Sia asked the young girl who had stood shyly to the side as everyone had greeted each other. While the girl was friends with the Potter children, she wasn't as close with them as Sia and Zain were.

The responsibility of choosing the first location seemed to do wonders for the young girl who took on a serious face as she puzzled over the question. "We've got to get you robes first. It will be the hardest for you lot to sit through, so better get it done first." The adults chuckled at her reasoning, but no one could dispute it.

"Robes it is," Harry Potter agreed as the group walked through the Alley to Madam Malkins. Janette had been right, suffering through standing still and being prodded with a sharp needle had been misery for the trio, especially Jamie and Zain. And the others of the group had teased at the childrens' suffering.

Luckily the robes were done quickly enough and they were off to the next shop. Sia kept her hair fuchsia, hoping to show Teddy that she was just as brave as him, as she held hands with Janette and Lilly, skipping through the streets. The three girls giggled merrily as the Jamie, Zain and Albus rushed after them laughing. The adults followed at a slower pace, watching over the younger children with amusement. Teddy had slipped away with an excuse of meeting some friends at the ice cream shop and promised to meet with them soon.

Slowly, the items on the list were bought. Cauldrons, quills, parchment, ink, potions scales, and potions ingredients. The adults had refused to let the trio into the apothecary, stating that they weren't to be trusted in a store with so many breakable jars. So the six children had wandered towards Magical Menagerie and played with the kittens and owls there while they waited.

"Can we have a pet, please?" Zain begged the moment Padma and Neville stepped foot into the store to collect them. "Please. We would share it."

"Could it be an owl? That way we can write you quicker and sooner," Sia joined in. At hearing this, Janette also begged Neville and Padma to allow the two older children an owl so they could send more letters.

"But Neville will have an owl with him and you two can visit him whenever you want," Padma pointed out with a smile. She turned to Ginny and Harry in hopes of support but they were faced with their own children begging for a pet.

"But he will need it for Professor stuff, it isn't always a guarantee," Zain pointed out.

"It wouldn't be fair to the other children, none of them got an owl when they left for Hogwarts," Padma stated sternly. This fact caused Sia to pause in her begging, but it didn't stop Zain or Janette. Sia didn't like the thought of receiving a special gift that the others hadn't gotten. "I'm sorry, no amount of begging will sway me. You will have multiple other methods of sending us owls. I promise you that. Neville, support me on this," the woman called upon the young man with an insistent look that he met with a sigh.

"Padma is right. You two can't just get an owl when none of the others have. And plus, you can use my owl anytime. It will give you an extra reason to come visit me too. And if not my owl, the Owlery at Hogwarts has hundreds of owls you can use. I'm sorry kids, but no owl this year."

The three children sighed, looking desolate at being told no but perked up when Neville suggested they look at wands next. The Potters had had such luck saying no to Jamie, but had compromised saying that it would be the family owl and that all three siblings had to choose one. It ended on the decision with a large brown owl with a penchant for cookies, the store clerk had said.

The group left the store as the three eleven-year-olds sprinted to the wand shop followed closely by the younger three children, trailed by the panting adults. It was a younger Ollivander who greeted them, the grandson of Garrick, the man claimed in a rather flamboyant way. Sia wasn't bothered by it as she stood eagerly awaiting her wand. Jamie went first, followed by Zain and she was last.

Jamie got his eleven inches of dogwood and dragon heartstring after only thirty minutes. Zain received his ten and a half inch sycamore and unicorn hair in an equal amount of time. Sia however was nearing over an hour and still no luck. The wandmaker only seemed more enthusiastic about the whole process though the longer it took. Sia just felt more and more guilty for holding everyone else up as they all waited eagerly for her wand. _What if no wand chose her? What if it became obvious that she really didn't have any magical abilities like Janette? What if all those bouts of accidental magic were all coincidences and not actually her?_ She would be the first Squib metamorphmagus. These thoughts in mind, Sia nervously gripped the next wand thrust at her. Her negative thoughts were all but dispelled as a warmth like she had never known seeped into her through her hand that clutched the wooden stick.

It was an indescribable feeling of connection and completeness. This was her wand. This would be her wand for her entire life if she was lucky. The knowledge that she would always have this companion with her was beyond exhilarating. Her mouth broke out into a bright smile and she laughed giddily as the warmth continued to fill her. "Oh how splendid. Your wand has finally found you," the Ollivander exclaimed, clapping his hands together before relinquishing Sia of the wood and placing it delicately in a small box. "Willow, phoenix feather, nine and a quarter inches. A marvelous wand indeed."

Grinning, Sia accepted the small box with shaking fingers. Turning to met Neville and Padma's wide smiles with her own. As the two adults paid, Sia rushed over to Zain and Jamie and the three compared wands to the excitement of the younger three. They were out of the shop far too quickly and being ushered towards Flourish and Blotts for their school supplies. But Sia just wanted to stare at her wand some more and feel the comfort of it in her hand. She obeyed Neville and Padma's orders though and stowed her precious wand away in their bags next to Zain's wand.

Eager to distract them from something she would never experience, Janette led the two into the bookstore and began helping them pick out their school books as well as adding some that Janette insisted they would need or just enjoy. Sia had no idea how the almost eight year old knew what she did but she didn't question it. Soon, the First Years were fully stocked with books and were enjoying searching the various titles that they came across.

"Ooff, sorry," Sia apologized as she crashed into a young blonde boy.

"It's OK, I was in the way," the boy quietly mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Sia dismissed without a second thought. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Sia. Who are you?" she asked sticking out her hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy! What the blazes are you doing here?" Jamie cried out catching up with Sia, the six children had ended up playing a small game of tag between the bookshelves.

"Oh you know each other?" Sia asked brightly as the rest of the group showed up.

"Course, our parents work together sometimes," Jamie explained, arms crossed and glaring at the young blonde boy who seemed to shrink into himself at the look.

"Oh, so what is it your dad does?" Sia asked cheerfully. "Jamie stop that," she hissed, elbowing her best friend to stop his glare.

"Don't bother with him," Jamie insisted. "Sia, he and his family are nothing but trouble. That's what Uncle Ron says." Albus and Lily gave small nods but simply stared at the blonde boy who was far to pale in Sia's opinion and apparently Janette's too.

"Why are you so pale? Do you not like the sun? You should enjoy the sun it won't make you look so sickly," the young girl said coming closer to the boy, her mothering tone coming out.

"Jamie, this boy looks terrified. Obviously not his father, just like you aren't yours," Sia pointed out crossly, disappointed that her friend was so quick to jump to conclusions. Jamie had the decency to look ashamed at that statement and dropped his arms and glare.

"But he is a Malfoy," he protested weakly.

"Well I for one, don't really know what that means, nor do I care. Besides it looks like he needs a friend," Sia pointed out, offering the pale boy a smile who was starting to look less terrified and more curious.

"How old are you?" Janette asked the boy from her new position by his side, silently fretting over him. Actions that Scorpius didn't stop but took in with wide eyes.

"N-nine," he replied quietly.

"That's the same as me!" Albus piped up with a grin. "My cousin Rose is that age too. That means we are all going to Hogwarts together."

"We are going to Hogwarts this year," Zain chimed in with a smug grin, pointing at himself, Sia and Jamie. "I can't wait to see you there in a few years."

"Yeah, it'll be great," Sia agreed, nodding happily.

"You wanna play with us?" Jamie asked nervously, shifting his feet as he asked the question as if he wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"Really?" the new boy asked in surprise.

"Sure!" Lily insisted. "We are playing tag and Albus is it," the young redhead cried after cheekily tagging her brother and running off back into the maze of shelves. This action dissolved any uncertainty as the other children split and ran all laughing as they played amongst themselves with the new blonde boy.

The happiness was short lived though. Only half an hour later an all parties were being called by their corresponding adult. As the large group of children made their way to the front of the store Sia couldn't help but grin as she watched Albus and Scorpius talking as though they had known each other all their lives. The group of adults at the front of the store held varying looks of surprise at the sight of the seven children running forward together. Sia recognized the older blonde man as the one who had showed up at Jamie's birthday party a couple years ago and realized this man must be Scorpius' father. They shared the same blonde hair after all.

"Ah, Scorpius, there you are. Where have you been?" the older Malfoy asked sternly, taking in the other children.

"We were playing tag. These are my new friends! And this is Al, he and I are going to Hogwarts together. And we are going to be in the same house and be best friends and everything!" the young blonde spouted off excitedly with Albus nodding his head with enthusiasm at his own parents. Harry and Mr. Malfoy exchanged looks and grimaces together before facing their boys.

"That's great," Harry said with a smile, but Sia thought it looked rather forced and for some reason Padma and Neville seemed to be hiding laughs behind their hands.

"Really, great to hear you've made some new friends, son," Mr. Malfoy said though he looked pained. "Well anyway, it's time to go. Your mother is expecting us home now." Before much protest could be had, the older blonde swept the younger blonde out the doors rather quickly.

"You are Scorpius are really friends, huh?" Harry asked his son.

"Oh yeah! Scorp is great and really funny. Can we hang out again. I want Rose to meet him too."

"Of course you can sweetheart," Ginny replied with a smirk. "I'm sure Uncle Ron will absolutely flip for Rose and Scorpius to become friends."

Glad that the adults seemed to be on the same page and thrilled that Albus and Scorpius would be able to continue their friendship, Sia followed Padma and Neville back to the Leaky Cauldron to head home. Sia and Zain hugged the Potters good-bye promising to see them on September 1st.

* * *

Shout out to Pottermore where I got these descriptions and poured over which wood would actually work best for my new Firsties.

 **Willow** \- Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn.

 **Dogwood** \- Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.

 **Sycamore** \- The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become 'bored,' and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. As may be deduced, the sycamore's ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly-prized wand woods.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything is J.K. Rowlings. I only claim the plot. Everything else is hers, all the characters and the magic, all of it. Please let me know what you think though, I encourage feedback of all kinds, just be nice about it!

Another really long chapter. Just a heads up. The ages stand as thus:

Teddy - 17. Victorie – 15. Molly, Dominique – 14. Roxanne, Fred – 13. Lucy, Louis -12. James, Ambrosia, Zain – 11. Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Cedric Dursley- 9. Lysander, Lorcan – 8. Lilly, Hugo, Daisy Dursley - 7

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Hurry up! Hurry Up! We don't want to be late!" Padma shouted from the foyer of the House with Neville standing beside her looking amused at the chaos of the House. He was supposed to have been at the school already but he had persuaded the Headmistress to allow him to see Sia and Zain off on the train before arriving. The Hogwarts-aged children all scurried about grabbing last minute items and throwing them in their trunk, the non-Hogwarts bound children trailed after the older students begging them to write or squeezing last minute hugs before the good-byes would be repeated at the platform.

Sia felt her energy building and mounting as she busied herself with getting ready to leave the House for the first time since she had arrived. She had had a minor episode the night before when the realization hit her that she wouldn't be returning to the House until Christmas. It brought up the memories of her years in the foster system being bounced from house to house never having a true home. Neville had calmed her down like he always did with promises that the House would always be her home but that Hogwarts would now also be her home and that she was going to be so lucky in having two magical and magnificent places to call home and that she wouldn't be alone in her transition. Neville would be there, Zain and Jamie would be there and all of Jamie's older cousins would be there and all of the older children in the House would be there too.

It had taken almost an hour but Sia had retreated to bed with a giddy smile back in place and her fears of leaving the House dissipated. Jannete and Zain ran down the stairs with her, their trunks bumping loudly against the solid wood stairs. Having witnessed the scramble of September 1st in previous years, Sia knew that Padma would cast some charms on the staircase to get the scratches and dents out of the wood once she returned home from the platform.

Holding Janettes hand, Sia refused to let go as they waited for the rest of the children to join them. She knew how sad Janette was feeling and she wanted to impart as much comfort into the girl as she could before leaving for almost four months. She felt it was the least she could do for the poor girl who would never experience the other side of the September 1st mad dash of excitement. Sia and Zain had been working with the girl since their letters arrived, boosting her confidence and feelings of self-worth in being the one to make sure Padma took care of herself too and that the House didn't fall apart while they were gone. Sia made sure that Janette knew she had a purpose and that Sia would be counting on her to make sure their home didn't collapse. Janette had seemed to thrive with the feelings of importance and responsibility and swore she would take her duties seriously.

Sia felt as though this morning rushed by faster than in previous years as she tried to commit everything about the House to memory, she had visited the Greenhouses already that morning, slightly worried about how the plants would fare with both her and Neville gone. Sia tried to memorize the House so that she wouldn't be able to forget it when she was in Hogwarts. It was a bittersweet feeling that swelled in her chest at the thought of leaving and going to Hogwarts.

Before she knew it though the group was at Kings Cross having traveled in an enlarged van that Padma and Neville had worked some magic into. The children stumbled out of the van with their trunks, oblivious to the astounded gazes of the muggles who watched roughly twenty five children, fifteen of which with their individuals trunks, spill out of the doors. Sia didn't focus on them though, instead she and Zain gripped their trunks and bounced eagerly on the balls of their feet. _Today was the day, they were finally getting on the Hogwarts Express, finally getting sorted, finally going to Hogwarts!_ Sia felt she might burst.

Sia and Zain skipped ahead of the group with Janette perched on Sia's trunk as they raced through the crowds at the station trying to get to the platform sooner than everyone else. Reaching it, the young eleven year olds huffed and puffed, regaining their breath as they waited for the rest of their party to arrive. After what seemed like forever, but was really five minutes, everyone else arrived and started going through the barrier. Sia had gone through the barrier all the years before as it was mandatory for the entire house to see off the Hogwarts students but this time she wouldn't be coming back through it.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she saw Neville standing behind her giving her a smile. Padma stood with Zain and the two rushed in ahead of Neville and Sia, who still had Janette sitting on her luggage. Leaving the three of them as the last ones on the muggle side of the barrier.

"Let's go on then Sia, Hogwarts awaits," Neville chuckled as he gave her a slight push towards the barrier. Sia gave a nervous nod and took slow steps towards the brick wall, she had done it before so she didn't get why she was so nervous, maybe it was just the situation. But with Neville's gentle urging, Sia broke into a light jog, Janette giggled from her place on top of the trunk and clapped her hands as the wall rushed closer.

And then the wall was gone, faded away to reveal the Platform Nine and Three Quarters, shining and gleaming with the air of magic and hope. It stood as if it had always been there and hadn't just been hidden from view by a brick wall. Sia halted a moment, taking in the sight. In her artistic mind she was already envisioning the ways she would draw and capture the sight but her thoughts were disrupted as Neville ushered her to join Padma, Zain and the other children who all stood in a large group in the middle of the station.

Saying good-bye to the older children who were eager to separate and find their friends and settle into their compartments, large hugs were given and kisses were blown and received before their large group slowly grew smaller. Now it was just the younger children, Neville, Padma, Sia and Zain who stood nervously beside the adults as they stared at the train. Jamie had made the two promise not to board the train until he was with them, claiming that the moment was something too tremendous to not be shared by the three at the same time. So as they stood waiting for the Potters, Sia and Zain said their good-byes to the younger children. Hugging them all tightly, multiple times, promising to write and pull a few pranks in their names while they were at Hogwarts much to the aggrieved sighs of Padma.

"Sia," Janette whispered, tugging on the metamorphaguses shirt.

"Yeah, Jannie?"

"I have something for you," the girl said shyly, pulling for an object wrapped in brown parchment and tied with a ribbon from her bookbag.

"Oh, you didn't have to Jannie," Sia protested.

"Just open it. I had Neville and Padma helped me pick it out and then Neville picked it up for me. I bought it with my own money and everything," the young girl explained, twisting her pigtailed hair betwixt her fingers. Obeying the command, Sia opened the present and gasped when she saw the gift. It as a beautiful sketchbook, much larger than the ones she had used previously, with her name engraved on the front.

"Oh Jannie! This is beautiful," Sia breathed, her fingertips dancing across the cover reverantly, before she flipped open the book and felt the expensive sketch pages within.

"Padma put a charm on it so that when you are nearing the end of your pages they are supposed to multiply to have more, so you never run out," Janette explained. "This way you can draw me as many pictures as you can of Hogwarts and the professors and the other students and what your Common Room looks like and the Greenhouses and the Great Hall and the Black Lake-" Sia was sure the auburn haired girl would have continued listing off all of the locations the older children had informed them of if she hadn't swept the girl into a tight hug, effectively cutting off the ramblings.

"Oh Jannie, I promise. I'll send you pictures of everything. Thank you so much. This means so much to me. Thank you Jannie!" Sia gushed, her voice breaking from the gratitude. Janette clutched onto Sia and hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," the girl whispered quietly. "Our room is going to be so quiet now."

"Then you are just going to have to make up extra noise until I get back," Sia giggled.

"Promise you and Zain won't forget about me?"

"Never!" Sia exclaimed, her horrified shock at the mere thought evident. "Never for one moment think that we could ever forget about you."

"She's got that right, Jannie," Zain said wrapping his arms around the girls having heard the whole exchange. "You're stuck with us and you're to unforgettable to think like that."

Janette giggled and hugged Sia tighter before repositioning herself to hug Zain as well.

"There you are!" Jamie's shout interrupted the moment and the three broke apart to witness Jamie leading his family and all of his cousins over to them. The mass of red hair was hard to miss on the platform and the crowds parted ways for the large family. Jamie soon crushed Sia, Janette, and Zain into a hug of his own making the others laugh. "Are you ready? Can you believe it's finally time! We are going to Hogwarts!" Jamie shouted bouncing up and down.

"Now, now, don't get too excited," Ginny cautioned though her eyes were shining. "It is still school and we expect you to try hard in all of your classes and don't cause too much trouble while you're there."

"That goes for you two as well," Padma said ruffling Zain and Sia's hair.

"I'm so jealous," Rose sighed, her copper curls punched into a ponytail that was threatening to snap at any moment from the sheer strain. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts."

"Just two more years," Albus said with a sigh. "But then you, me and Scorp will be able to take the school by storm. A far bigger storm than those three ever could." The middle Potter child grinned cheekily at his older brother who laughed.

"Oh please, us three are going to make such a storm that Hogwarts won't know what hit it. You three might make an impact but it will only be to the wreckage we leave behind," Jamie boasted, tossing his arms over Sia and Zain's shoulders.

"No! You can't!" Lily protested, her small face forming a frown and her lips pouting. "Because I want a school to go to! You can't storm it all up until after I get there." To emphasize her point the youngest Potter stamped her foot and crossed her arms, glaring at her older brothers. "Promise, no wreckage until I'm there to help cause it."

"Fine," Albus chuckled.

"Yeah, we promise," Jamie snickered.

The adults had watched exchange with mixed expressions of amusement, horror and trepedation about the coming years.

"Good luck with this lot, Nev," Rose and Hugo's dad, Ron Weasley, grinned, clapping his hand on the other mans shoulder. "Think you're going to need it mate."

Neville just gave a groan but it didn't last long for he was soon smiling and chuckling with the others.

"Yes, well all this talk of wreckage won't do much good if you don't actually get on the train," Hermione Granger-Weasley pointed out with a smirk. "I suggest you best be getting on the train soon. It should be leaving in the next ten minutes and you want a good compartment."

"Easy for you to say, Hermione," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "Just wait until it's Rose and Hugo's turn to leave, you won't be so quick and proper then." After shooting a mock glare at her friend, Ginny Weasley knelt down and gave her oldest son a tight hug. "You, young man, best behave yourself. I better not get any letters home that you have been misbehaving. Do you hear me? I don't want to but I will send you a Howler if I have to."

Jamie gave a small nod and hugged his mother before hugging his father tightly and then proceeded to hug all his aunts and uncles. The rest of his cousins had already made their way to the train with shouts of catching them later. Then Jamie hugged his siblings with promises that he would write as well. As Jamie said his good-byes, Sia and Zain said their's one last time. Padma's eyes were watery as she sniffed, hugging them goodbye and smothering their heads and cheeks with kisses. Neville hugged them as well and promised he would see them that night at the feast. And Janette hugged them both, promising to man the House and making them promise once more to write her.

The good-byes were settled and finally it was time to board the train. It was what Sia had been waiting on for the past four years and now it was finally her turn. She was going to Hogwarts. Zain took the lead and after hoisting his trunk in ahead of him he clambered up into the train. His actions were quickly followed by Jamie, and then both boys helped Sia up into the train as well. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll write you when I get sorted into Gryffindor!" Jamie hollared back at his folks with a wide grin.

"Bye Padma! Bye Jannie! Bye Everyone!" Sia and Zain hollared back to their party before the trio finally turned away from the platform and faced the inside of the train.

"I guess we better find a compartment then," Zain whispered. Most of the hall was already cleared with students settling into their compartments, and so the three had little trouble maneuvering their trunks down the train.

"Here we are," Jamie exclaimed, just as the train gave a loud whistle signalling that it would departing momentarily.

The compartment was empty and the three jostled inside and quickly set their trunks away so that they could look out the window and watch as the train started to leave the platform. Neville, Padma, Janette, the other kids, Jamie's brother and sister, Ginny and Harry, and all the Weasley family still stood on the platform waving good-bye as the train left the station. Soon, there was nothing out the window but trees and fields.

They were officially off to Hogwarts.

It was an hour or two into the train ride and all of Jamie's older cousins had already stopped by to tease them and check in on the three. The three were about to start a game of Exploding Snap when they heard noise out in the train hallway. Sliding the door open and poking their heads out the three surveyed the scene.

There was a tiny blonde girl with her back to them facing three other students who looked like First Years as well. The girl in the middle of the opposing trio had short black hair in an unflattering bob with squat face and a sneer that did nothing for her features. Behind her stood a stick thin girl that looked like a toothpick with smooth brown hair set perfectly straight. And the third member was a boy that looked like he owned the world, holding his head high with his arms crossed and holding himself with a regal dignity, all of them held themselves like that. Sia hadn't seen any other child hold themselves in such a pompous manner before and she frowned slightly at the sight. It appeared that the trio teasing the blonde girl.

"Oi! I'm warnin' ya! Stay the bloody hell away from me!" The Scottish accent surprised Sia for a moment, still unable to see much more than the girl but her back and her silk golden white hair.

"Or you'll what?" the lead girl sneered. "You'll _charm_ us to death? Pretty us into submission?"

"I'm surprised you can even understand the creature," the boy commented distastefully.

"Creature! I'll creature ya, ya great big pisspot! Maybe ya'll understand me after I hex yar arses an' heids off!" the blonde spat back viciously whipping out her wand.

"Ugh," the toothpick girl sniffed at the sight. "They let a half-breed like you have a wand? The world really has gone downhill hasn't it?"

"Hey! Enough of that!" Sia shouted stepping out from the compartment with Jamie and Zain close behind. Her anger turning her hair a flaming red. She would not stand for insults and bullying. "What is your problem?"

The opposing trio lifted their eyes to see Sia, Zain and Jamie while the blonde spun around to face her new attackers. Sia stopped momentarily at the sight of the girl. She was gorgeous, fair skinned, bright blue eyes and her golden white hair shaped her face beautifully.

"Our problem is with the low standards that the school seems to employ," the lead girl explained. "And judging by the looks of you, those standards have been lowered even more."

Sia glared at the girl. "What has she done to you? Or me for that matter? What right have you to say those things? We are going to Hogwarts, that should be reason enough to leave your bitterness aside at least for today." Her anger was pulsing now, and she saw her hair curling out of the corner of her eye, coiling tightly to represent her tightly repressed anger.

"You didn't have to do anything. The mere fact that you exist is really our problem," toothpick girl sighed. "A disgrace to wizardkind if there ever was one."

"You better watch your mouth! Sia here might be above punching your face in but I'm not," Jamie spat striding towards the three.

"And neither am I. You have a long road ahead of you if you really think that way. Jamie and I won't stand for your attitude," Zain threatened, his eyes flashing.

"Ha, you and what army?" the pompous boy jeered.

"All my cousins, for one," Jamie smirked evilly. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am," he gasped in mock surprise.

"And our whole House won't stand for any disrespect towards Sia, or anyone else for that matter," Zain added.

"Why should we care who you are? Obviously you are as lowly as those two creatures if you lower yourself to speak to them," lead girl spat.

"House? Oh don't tell me, you and the shifter freak are from that House. That orphanage house named after that disgusting _werewolf_!" toothpick girl shrieked in malicious glee. "Even your own parents realized how disgusting you were."

"Don't you dare talk about our parents like that," Sia hissed. Though she knew nothing of her biological family, Zain was still devastated by his and she wouldn't stand for it.

"Why nae ya three be smart fer once an' shut the hell up," the blonde spat. "Ya better watch yarselves when we are at Hogwarts. I've got a few hexes I'm wantin' tae try."

"Aw, so cute. The little half-breed actually thinks that it can do magic," the middle girl laughed.

"Watch yourself. We aren't even at Hogwarts yet and you are wanting to pick fights, that doesn't sound very wise," Sia chided coldly. Her kind nature protested her words and actions of allowing her anger to show so obviously but her defensive side pushed past her gentle side, she wouldn't stand for such rudeness or such prejudice.

"You've already made more enemies than you know of. Because as for me. I'm Jamie Potter and my older Weasley cousins will be sure to spread the word about you lot."

For the first time some surprise flickered in the opposing trios eyes but they recovered quickly. "As if the opinion of you lot really matter on the grand scheme of things. Where we are being sorted we will have the back of an entire house in our beliefs," the middle girl sneered.

"Well then why don't you wait to talk to them about it because no one else wants to listen to you," Zain hissed.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice asked walking upon the small group. Sia turned to see Teddy walking up, his Head Boy badge gleaming proudly on his chest and his blue turquoise hair as vibrant as always. "Certainly no trouble."

The opposing trio had enough sense to not spout their nonsense beliefs to the Head Boy so they shook their heads. "No trouble. Just a disagreement," the boy replied. "Nothing to concern yourself over. We were just leaving anyway." Those words said, the three turned and walked down the train.

"You lot alright?" Teddy asked, his stern expression melting into one of concern for his young friends.

"Yeah, no worries, Teddy. We had everything under control," Jamie boasted confidently.

"Hm, I'm sure you did. But do try to stay out of trouble, we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet."

"Don't worry, we'll behave," Sia promised opening their compartment door and ushering Zain and Jamie inside.

"Alright, I'll come check on you again later," he said flashing a smile before he wandered off.

"Aren't you coming?" Sia asked the tiny beautiful blonde in the train hallway. The blonde looked surprised at the question but smiled softly.

"Ya mean it?"

"Of course. I mean we're friends aren't we? Friends typically sit together...or at least I thought they did…" Sia trailed off. Maybe friends didn't always sit together? Maybe that was just Zain and Jamie?

The blonde didn't contradict her though and simply beamed before slipping in through the door, allowing Sia to shut it, enclosing the four together inside.

"I'm Quinn. It's nice tae meet ya. Thanks fer yar help back thare." The blonde stated, claiming a seat by the window facing Zain and Jamie on the other seat. Sia claimed the other spot on the bench beside the blonde.

"It's no problem. Like I said. I won't stand for bullies," Sia replied. "And I'm Sia. This is Zain and Jamie."

"Hey!" Zain replied with a small wave.

"Hi. Do you really know hexes?" Jamie asked, always one to jump into a topic.

The blonde nodded. "Ay, ma Da wanted tae make sure I could defend maself."

"You're beautiful," Zain breathed before blinking in surprise.

Quinn whipped out her wand again with a frown and glare. "Oi! I'm mair than just a pretty face an' ya will dae well tae remember that." Zain raised his hands in a surrendering motion and nodded weakly. Quinn smiled again and stowed her wand away before turning to Sia. "So yar a shifter, eh?"

"A metamorphamagus, yeah. And you? They kept calling you a half-breed."

The girl nodded with a frustrated sigh. "Ay. I'm a half-Veela." It all made sense now, Sia thought in realization. The blonde's beauty was unquestionable and at only eleven already. It was remarkable. "It's nice tae know I'm nae the only rarity comin' tae the school this year though."

Sia matched her grin and felt herself bonding wonderfully with the girl. They were going to be close friends, Sia could already tell.

"So what house do you think you are going to be in?" Jamie asked. "I'll be Gryffindor for sure." His assurance and belief in the matter left no room for doubt.

"I'd really lik tae go tae Ravenclaw but I'd be guid wi' Gryffindor tae. Ma Da was a Puff though."

"I think I'll be a Gryffindor," Zain replied, leaning back in his seat.

"You better!" Jamie declared. "We have to be in the same house. All four of us."

"All four o' us?" Quinn asked with a questioning frown.

"Well yeah," Jamie shrugged, "you're our friend now and so you're stuck with us."

Instead of looking uncertain at the declaration, Quinn simply beamed brighter and settled herself more comfortably in her seat.

"What if we aren't in the same house though?" Sia questioned quietly.

"Nah won't happen," Jamie said with a dismissive wave.

"Even if it did. It wouldn't change anything. We would still be friends, might even help us in playing more pranks," Zain mused. This was an idea that Jamie seemed to have not considered because he looked thoughtful too.

"Yeah it would be better for pranking to be more dispersed but still, we'll all be together. There is no way we could be separated."

Sia tried to allow herself to be comforted but she still felt nervous. She knew it had always been the dream for her, Jamie and Zain to go to the same House but now on the train, Sia wasn't sure if it would be a reality. Jamie and Zain she could see in Gryffindor, they were reckless enough but she didn't feel that she was Gryffindor enough for the lions house.

The topic of houses soon changed to Quidditch, a subject that Quinn seemed to be overly knowledgeable about. Soon, the compartment was a loud hub of Quidditch debates between the four. Sia couldn't keep the grin off her face. Her trip to Hogwarts was going great and she had already made a new friend in Quinn. Her First Year was looking great, despite the altercation earlier.

Before she knew it the sky outside was dark and the four were getting in their Hogwarts robes. Putting the robes on, Sia couldn't help but feel her nervous excitement start to bubble. The train stopped and her and the other three dragged their trunks out of the trunk. There was a massive crowd of all the students exiting the train. The majority of the students went to the carriages that were right beside the train station but Victorie and Molly had found Jamie and advised him to find Hagrid, who would be gathering all the First Years to sail across the lake. Thanking the older girls, the quartet maneuvered through the crowd to the edge of the station where they saw the massive form of the half-giant.

"Hagrid!" Jamie cried out, wrapping his arms around the upper part of the Gamekeepers thigh.

"Hullo, Jamie!" the large man boomed, wrapping his trashcan lid sized hands around the young boy fully engulfing him. "An' Sia an' Zain! Glad yer three made it fine. Lemme go round up the res' an' we can be goin'. Firs' Years this way!" the Gamekeeper bellowed to the station. Slowly a sizeable crowd of young children had gathered and Hagrid urged them to follow him to the boats.

Clampering into the small boat with Quinn, Zain and Jamie, Sia perched herself at the front and sat eagerly stiff in her seat. Her eyes trained on the other side of the lake, waiting with baited breath for when she would finally see Hogwarts Castle for the first time. The other three seemed to take a cue from her because they didn't speak either, just sat waiting for Hogwarts. The boats moved and steered themselves, probably with magic but Sia didn't think on it. Any second now and she would see it.

Her breath caught, as did many others. There it was. In all its magnificent glory. Hogwarts. It was even better than she imagined. It's looming towers and massive base, its turrets and windows, Sia doubted she would ever forget the sight. She couldn't wait to draw this vision and send it to Janette, she just hoped she could try and do it justice. It was marvelous. Sia felt like she could stare at the sight forever.

All too soon the boats reached the docks and the castle was soon fully before her. Hagrid led the group up to the large front doors and opened them revealing the Entrance Hall. Sia was in a numb state trying to take it all in. This was Hogwarts. It seemed so much better than any words could have described. Pulling back to the present, Sia realized that Hagrid had lead the group to a small waiting room where there was a young man standing there in immaculate blue robes with sandy blonde hair in shaggy waves and dark brown eyes. His calculating eyes watched as the First Years all gathered together and waited for silence to fall before speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the man spoke with a deep voice. "I am Professor Boot, Head of Ravenclaw House, Astronomy Professor. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in to your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Sia felt as though her very being was soaking in the man's words with rapt attention, with a glance she noticed that Quinn appeared to be in the same state while Zain and Jamie just looked far too eager to really pay attention. The man stepped out momentarily and a soft murmur erupted between the First Years, all anxious for where they would end up. Professor Boot returned shortly and nodded for them to follow him. He swung open the doors with some dramatics and Sia gasped again at the sight of the Great Hall.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Sia saw a few students that she recognized already from the House all spread out between the four tables, and then Jamie's cousins spread between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, with Victorie and Molly. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Spotting the stern woman from a year ago sitting in a huge chair at the center of the table, Sia let her eyes travel farther down and her lips formed a happy grin when she saw Neville sitting in his seat at the table. He saw her grin and winked. The hundreds of faces staring at the new First Years looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Sia looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars; it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open onto the heaven.

The walk down the aisle was over quickly and the First Years bunched together at the foot of the raised stage to the Professors Table. There at the front stood Professor Boot with a piece of parchment, standing next to a three legged stool with a raggedy old hat perched on top.

"Now, when I call your name," Professor Boot began. "Step forward and sit on the stool. Then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." Silence reigned at these words, the nerves multiplying within each of the young First Years.

"Adams, Susan." And the Sorting had begun. A girl with black hair and glasses nervously walked forward. The hat was slipped onto her head and soon shouted out "Ravenclaw!" The sortings happened much in the same way. Soon, Quinn was called, the first of the four to find her fate. Sia showed the blonde her crossed fingers and grinned, the half-Veela flashed a nervous smile before squaring her shoulders and walking towards the stool.

The tiny blonde's head was almost fully covered by the hat and after about two minutes of silence the hats slitted mouth opened shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat was snatched from the tiny girls head and she quickly moved to the table of yellow and black. Her face a mix of emotions. Sia felt badly, she knew how much the girl had seemed to want Ravenclaw and how much Jamie had wanted the four to stay together. She sent the girl an encouraging smile though and a thumbs up despite the fact that she knew it wasn't the house Quinn wanted. Quinn seemed to appreciate her efforts though and the sorting continued.

As much as she tried to pay attention, Sia couldn't remember all the names and students called forth. It was all a blur, until Jamie was called.

"Potter, James." The Great Hall went eerily quiet, everyone leaning closer to see where the Chosen One's son would end up. Jamie didn't seem to let the attention get to him, because after sending a confident grin back at Sia and Zain he sauntered forth and plopped down on the chair. Barely a minute later and the hat was shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Zain and Sia and the rest of Jamie's family cheered loudest of all as the oldest Potter child walked towards the red and gold covered table and was embraced by his family. Sitting down comfortably, his eyes sought out Sia and Zain who smiled widely for him before turning to face the hat once again. The three students from the train were called forth and all sorted to Slytherin. Sia made sure to remember their names of Lila Goyle, the lead girl; Krista Warrington, the toothpick, and the boy was Jeffery Flint. Soon it was only four students left when Zain was called.

"Wali, Zain."

Squeezing her brothers hand, Sia watched him walk the steps towards the Hat. Sitting down, Sia saw his hands fiddling nervously with the lip of stool as the Hat fell over his eyes. It didn't take long before the hat's mouth was opening again. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheering, almost screaming, for her brother, Sia watched him happily relieved walking towards the Lions table and sit besides Jamie. She saw Neville clapping proudly at seeing Zain sitting at his former table. Sia wanted to join her brother and best friend but she felt bad when she glaned at Quinn and her happy but forlorn face. She didn't want the girl to be alone. Pushing those thoughts aside though, Sia focused on the sorting. It as only her and two other students after all. And the students seemed to be siblings as they were both called for with the last name of 'Zabini'. One went to Ravenclaw and the other went to Slytherin. And finally it was just Sia standing in the middle of the hall, waiting to be called forth. Briefly she wondered if she would find out her last name finally. Maybe her last name started with a 'Z' and that's why she was last? That hope was dashed though when Professor Boot spoke again.

"Ambrosia."

That was it. That was the only name called. Just Ambrosia. No last name. Disheartened, Sia knew it wasn't the time to dwell on it. She was to be sorted. Her whole life could change in a matter of moments. Nervously, the young metamorphamagus walked forward towards the stool. It looked so foreboding. Staring intently at the stool, Sia felt her palms start to sweat and her mouth go dry. _What house would she go in?_ Sliding into her seat, Sia saw the entire Great Hall staring at her, some with curious looks while others looked bored and hungry. Licking her lips, she soon saw only black as the hat covered her eyes.

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_ a voice sounded in her head, but it wasn't hers. It was foreign and raspy.

"Hat?" she thought uncertainly.

 _"Indeed."_ Was the response. _"What a fascinating mind, the likes of which I haven't seen in centuries."_

"Thank you?" Sia thought. She supposed that was good.

 _"Where to put you? It seems you yourself have no notion either. You wish to go to Gryffindor if only to make your friends happy. And you certainly do have the loyalty and the bravery needed to hold your own with the lions."_ Sia could have scoffed at that, she wasn't brave. _"Then what do you call defending the girl on the train?"_

"The right thing to do," Sia responded with a 'duh' tone. If a hat could chuckle, Sia was sure that was what the hat was doing then. It was a strange sound.

 _"But of course, the right thing to do. Such a Gryffindor thought but also very Hufflepuff. And even now you wonder if you should sit with the badgers if only to make sure the girl you only just befriended is not alone instead of sitting with your friends."_

"Well she is my friend too, it doesn't matter the timespan for friendship," Sia countered.

 _"Yes, of course,"_ the Hat whispered with an amused tone. _"Such brains in here too. My, my, such a knack for Herbology and artistry. Ravenclaw could definitely help you nourish that creativity. But no, I doubt you would enjoy the Eagles,"_ Sia mentally agreed. Never had she even considered herself a fit for the blue house. _"So humble,"_ the hat chuckled at her thoughts. _"Now, you have faced your own discrimination and will face much more in your years to come and yet you still don't see any negativity in the world. Simply wishing to make others happy despite the harshness you have faced. Fascinating. You have such a desire to put others before yourself both a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff trait but it goes beyond that...yes…"_ Sia wondered briefly if the Hat was even talking to her anymore and just thinking to itself. _"So pure in your intentions. So eager to please, though that could be your downfall as well. It is refreshing to look into such a pure and gentle mind."_ Sia shifted nervously. _How long had she been sitting there? Was everyone else growing angry that she was keeping them from their dinner?_ She hoped not. _"Oh my dear child, so gentle and pure,"_ the Hat sighed as it sensed her thoughts. _"I haven't met another soul like yours since the Founders themselves. Yes, I know just where to put you now. In her house,"_ and the final word of the statement was not spoken in her head but allowed for the rest of the Great Hall to hear.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


End file.
